Climbing The Walls
by RandomGirl200
Summary: Modern AU. Clove Everett has never particularly let any guy into her life. Her heart is strongly guarded as she has vowed to not let anybody hurt her again like before. Cato Weston just wants to prove her wrong, that she could be his and he'd treat her how she deserved. He has a plan. However, throw in some friends, high school drama and a queen bee... Oh dear! *Ships Inside* R
1. Prologue

**Hey people of Fanfiction! (:**

**So this is my first Hunger Games story! I love the books and have watched the films multiple times, so I thought, why not give writing a HG FanFic a go? I do hope you like it, I try my best.**

**Summary: Clove Everett has never particularly let any guy into her life. Her heart is strongly guarded as she has vowed to not let anybody hurt her again like before. Cato Weston just wants to prove her wrong, that she could be his and he'd treat her how she deserved. He has a plan. However, throw in some friends, high school drama and a queen bee... it won't be that easy!**

**I'm going to keep the characters as they are, but occasionally they might be OOC.**

**The pairings are Clove/Cato (my fave! :D) Katniss/Peeta, Marvel/Glimmer, Finnick/Annie, Gale/Madge, possibly some Foxface/Thresh.**

**Anyway, I'll get on with the story! I hope you like it!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games. (:**

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Clove Everett groaned, rolling onto her side and aggressively slammed her fist down onto her alarm clock, effectively shutting it off. Sunlight streamed through her bedroom window and the petite teenager let out a sigh, sitting up groggily. Clove threw her covers off of her and climbed out of bed, immediately going to her wardrobe to find her outfit for the day. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, her black converse and threw on a sweatshirt. Whilst Clove ran her brush through her dark locks, her phone buzzed, and she instantly knew it was a message from Katniss. Clove set down her brush on her dresser and retrieved her phone.

**_Hey Clover! I'll pick you up, be there in 5!_ -Catnip**

Clove smiled at the familiar signature name, and quickly replied.

_**Alright, Kat! See you in a few!**_** -Clover**

Slipping her iPhone into her jean pocket, Clove glanced into the mirror one last timee to double check her apperance, before grabbing her bag and making her way down the stairs.

"Bye, mum!" Clove screamed, her voice echoing throughout the house. A faint reply was heard, but by then, Clove was already out the door with her bag over her shoulder. She saw the familiar silver car, and a smiling brunette sitting in the front seat. Clove reached the car and tugged the passenger seat door open, sliding in and clipping in her seatbelt.

"Well, good morning sunshine," Katniss teases, revving up the engine and beginning the journey to school.

"Good morning," came Clove's reply, and she fiddled with the radio stations.

"How is my dear friend Clover?"

"Fine!"

"Somebody got out of the wrong side of bed," Katniss murmurs, a playful edge to her voice. Clove raised an eyebrow as if challenging her.

"So," Clove began sweetly, and Katniss shook her head in amusement, her braid wafting back and forth. "How's Peeta?"

This was enough to make Katniss go oddly silent, her cheeks flushing a delicate shade of pink.

Clove took this as an opportunity to continue. "Well?" she dragged the word out teasingly.

"He's just my friend," Katniss reassured her, pulling into the car park of their school.

"Just friends?" Clove questions, raising her eyebrow again. Katniss shot her a deathly glare. "Okay, okay!" the smaller girl held up her hands in defeat, both of them climbing out the car. Everybody with a braincell could easily tell that Katniss had a thing for Peeta Mellark, who are just friends. For now, at least. The two made their way inside the school and approached their lockers, where Madge was waiting.

"Hello Mrs. Hawthorne!" Clove greeted when they were all stood together, her comment causing Madge's face to flush scarlet.

Katniss noticed Madge's mortified expression. "Don't worry, she's been teasing me about something similar the entire car ride." A sickening, false laugh erupted from behind the girls, in which they turned around from hearing the sound. There stood the goddess of evil herself, the queen bee of the entire school. Her blonde hair, blue eyes, flirty ways and attitude has earned her a repuation, which isn't all entirely good.

"Still going out with Gale, are you, Madge?" Glimmer interrogated with a smirk. "I'm surprised he hasn't dumped you yet."

"Leave her alone," Katniss says calmly, narrowing her eyes. Clove leaned against her locker and folded her arms, glaring holes into the blonde's head. Madge kept quiet, not daring to speak.

Glimmer just smirked wider, sneering at the girls. "Shut it," she snaps at Katniss, causing the brunette to clench her fists.

"Leave us alone!" Clove suddenly barked, capturing the attention of other students roaming the hall, including Peeta and a few of his friends.

Glimmer's smirk faded and was replaced with an unattractive scowl. "What if I don't?"

If looks could kill, both girls would be dead from the glares they were exchanging.

Glimmer opened her pink lips to say something, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey, Glimmer!" Johanna Mason yelled, strolling down the hallway. "Why must you bother everybody you see, hmm?"

Katniss grinned at this, and Madge spotted Gale standing next to Peeta. Madge slipped away unnoticed.

Glimmer growled under her breath, but then noticed Madge with Gale and Peeta, as well as Marvel. Then, her eyes stopped on Cato, and he cast him an adoring look. She glanced back at Johanna, Clove and Katniss. "This isn't over!" she hissed, before turning back around. "Cato!" she squealed, ignoring the groan escape from the blonde boy's lips. Glimmer quickly trotted over to him in her heels.

Clove rolled her eyes at her behaviour, and her own eyes scanned the crowd, oblivious to another person staring at her. Cato was ignoring Glimmer's flirty comments and just simply stared at Clove's beauty. Her sparkling, hypnotizing eyes. Her silky, gorgeous hair. Her infectious, melodic laugh. Her captivating smile.

It was no secret that Clove wasn't looking for anybody. She snaps at any boy who comes within five metres of her, wrinkling her nose in disgust at those who attempt to make a move... nobody really knew why she rejected everybody, why she had a forcefield up. Maybe Katniss knows...

"Cato!" Glimmer screeches, snapping him from his trace of thought. "Are you even listening to me?" she asks, attempting to take his hand into hers. He snatches it away, causing her to huff. "See you later!" she winks, before walking away down the hall to go to next lesson, and possibly find her group of pathetic followers.

There was no doubt Clove was beautiful, and that Cato would love for her to be his. But he wasn't going to jump into anything. The two were on pretty good terms, they were friends, but Cato wanted more. He wanted to scale the walls that was blocking Clove from love; what could have possibly made her so hurt?

"Let's get to class, Clover," Katniss chirps, slamming her locker shut. Clove nods and she, Johanna and Katniss all walk down the hall.

"So, Mellark," Marvel began, and Peeta groaned, sensing thatt he'd ask something. His hunch was correct. "When you gonna ask out Miss. Everdeen, hmm?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"When will you drop it?" Peeta sighs, beginning to make his journey to class as the bell rang out. Marvel walked in step with him.

"When you ask her out!"

Cato sighed, shaking his head and following in pursuit of his friends. He wanted, no, needed Clove in his life. She was aggressive yet beautiful, harsh but perfect... it made little sense, but to Cato it wasn't.

First things first - he needed find out what made Clove so... cold. So unlovable. So guarded.

High school has its ups and downs and has the expectation of throwing the most unbelievable stuff at you. Everybody was getting into other people's business. Yet this was just the beginning. Cato didn't know what he was getting into.

None of them did.

**There's a little prologue for you!**

**I just thought I'd give you a basic idea of the friendships and couples first, and who the 'queen bee' was, which is pretty obvious. I know, I know, Glimmer isn't all bad. But I just felt like making her the way she is for this story, if that makes sense.**

**I put this as T rating just in case (there probably won't be any swearing, but you never actually know)**

**I hope you liked it! It was just a little beginning chapter. The future chapters (if I get reviews :D) will be much better.**

**The next chapter will be uploaded when I have time, and/or at least when I get 3+ reviews. Sound good? I love reviews (:**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **

**~Random**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again!**

**Wow! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, favorites and follows! I appreciate it immensely! (:**

**MockingjayWithFangs - I'm glad the characters don't seem different, and that I've portrayed them as they are. However, about Cato 'dumping' Glimmer. I never actually said that they were a couple, just that Glimmer does like him, obviously, and wants to give 'Glato' a go. And yes, I will make Cato more in character. Thank you for your review!**

**SmileYou'reBeautifulx - Your review made me so happy, it was so sweet, thank you! Yes, even though the main shipping is Cato/Clove, I didn't wwant it to revolve entirely around them. I'm glad you liike that concept :P**

**Foxface will be referred to Jackie in this story. I don't particularly want to call her Foxface, yet I didn't know what to call her. So, I just simply used the name of the actress who plays her. Jacqueline (Jackie).**

**Well, I guess I should get on with the chapter. (:**

**Enjoy! I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Third lesson rolled around and for Clove, this meant it was time for Chemistry. Luckily, she had this class with Johanna and Katniss. She also had Marvel, Cato and Peeta. Unfortunately, worst of all, Glimmer was also in the class. So, as you could tell, its a pretty eventful class full of multiple cliques.

"Attention class," Mr. Abernathy shouted, banging his liquor flask onto his desk, effectively capturing the attention of his students. "I have your assignment partners on here," he says, lifting up a clipboard.

Whilst the teacher drones on about what they have to do and how much percent it will cost of the grade, Clove slyly whispers to Katniss. "Oh, what if your with Peeta?"

Katniss flushes scarlet in embarrasment, yet her eyes twinkle with hope. "Shut up," she hisses back. Mr. Abernathy began to read out the project partners, and Clove only began to pay attention when he read out names she knew.

"Johanna and Marvel," Mr. Abernathy boomed.

Marvel's eyes widen. "Im with her?"

Cato chortles from his desk. "Good luck, Marvel!"

"I'd rather work with Glimmer, and that's saying something!"

Johanna sent him an icy glare after hearing the comment. In no dimension was she as bad as Glimmer. "Let's go," she says slowly through gritted teeth.

Marvel gulps. "Yes, ma'am," he replies quickly, following her to collect their equipment.

"Glimmer and Evan," their teacher continued.

Glimmer let out a huff. "But I want to work with Cato!" she whines, quickly sending a wink in his direction. Cato slams his head onto his desk, causing Peeta to laugh.

"What a girl you got there," Peeta jokes, and Cato whacks him on the arm.

"Katniss and Peeta,"

Peeta smiles softly and glances at Katniss, who looks down and blushes. The pair get up and get started on their project. However, Katniss turns around and looks at Clove, who had a smug smile on her face as if to say 'I told you so!'.

"Lastly, Cato and Clove," Mr. Abernathy finished reading out the list of names and sat down, dropping his clipboard onto his desk and reaching for his liquor. Cato lifted his head. He was working with Clove? More time to spend with her! Clove strolled up to him.

"Come on, we need to get started," Clove says, nudging his shoulder. Cato grins at her and they go to get their equipment.

"Marvel, don't touch it!"

"I just want to look at it!"

"Don't TOUCH it!"

A loud shattering sound erupted through the classroom and several heads turned to see a seething Johanna and a nervous Marvel.

"Whoops?" he says lamely, attempting to smile at Johanna. Clove and Cato laugh at the sight, whilst Mr. Abernathy sighs.

"Clean it up," he demands, pointing a finger at Marvel. The boy sighs and bends down to retrieve the broken chunks of glass.

Cato shakes his head at his friends behaviour and looks at Peeta, who has an awestruck look on his face as he stares at Katniss, who is completely oblivious and is trying to explain something.

Clove notices too. "When is he going to hike up his skirts and ask her out?" she wonders with a sigh, beginning to set up the beaker and necissery liquids. Cato chuckles softly as she shakes her head, her hair falling over her shoulders. As it's required, Clove takes her hair into her fist and pulls a hair tie from her wrist, typing her hair into a highh ponytail.

"He doesn't think he likes her back," Cato comments.

Clove raises an eyebrow. "He's so oblivious sometimes, then again, so is she," Clove glances over the broad teenager's shoulder. "Your girlfriend is looking this way." and with that, Clove spins on her heel and continues with the required work.

She didn't like Cato. She's sure of it.

But why did it anger her so much, that one sentence that wasn't even remotely true?

Confused, Cato spun around and immediately growled at the sight, anger kicking in. There stood Glimmer, one hand twirling her golden locks and the other moving side to side in a waving motion. Oh, how he wanted her to get lost. He felt like snapping her neck right now, for constantly flirting with him when he made it clear he wasn't interested? Plus, Clove thought they were dating, and that wasn't good.

It wasn't good at all.

* * *

Lunchtime eventually came, and the hallways were bustling with hungry students. In the cafeteria, Katniss, Johanna and Clove were all sat at a previously empty table.

"I cannot believe I have to work with Marvel," Johanna groans, saying his name with disgust evident in her voice.

"My partners... nice," Katniss tried to pink her words carefully, a grin upon her lips.

Johanna cracked a smile. "Just nice?" she teases. Before Katniss could interject and Clove to add on to her comment, Annie came over.

"Hey guys!" she giggled, plonking down onto the seat next to Katniss.

"How's Finnick?" Clove strikes up conversation, a smirk playing upon her features. Annie was about to answer when Finnick himself came over from behind Annie and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Katniss glanced towards Clove. "I think he's fine," she answers with a grin, and Clove smiles back at her.

"Hey guys," Peeta greeted when next to their table, his voice instantly making Katniss avert her eyes.

"Hello," Marvel chirped, his upbeat voice causing Johanna to look up with a scowl. Once noticing who it was, Marvel took about five steps back.

"Wise choice, my annoying chemistry partner."

"Hey!"

"Oh, here comes Jackie!" Katniss points out, waving to the red headed girl that's currently making her wway towards the group.

"Hey guys!" her angelic voice rang out, and everybody around the table greets her. "Listen, I gotta run and meet Thresh, but I'll see you guys later!" they all exchange goodbyes and watch Jackie walk off in the other direction.

"I'm here," Cato announces, appearing next to Peeta. "Your lives just got better." His cocky, arrogant attitude made Katniss roll her eyes.

Johanna snorted, and responded with a witty comment. "Actually, mine just got worse."

Clove laughed. "You two, honestly, what a pair," she giggled. Cato grinned to himself - her laugh was music to his ears.

"When they're near each other it's like world war three is about to start," Finnick murmurs, earning a playful slap from Annie.

Marvel suddenly had a mischevious twinkle in his eye. "Peeta, don't you have to ask somebody something?" This caught everybodys attention, especially Katniss.

Peeta cleared his throat. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well-"

"Nothing!" Peeta exclaims. "I have nothing to say!" and with that, Peeta walks away, mumbling something about finding Gale.

Cato raised his eyebrows. "What's his problem?"

"Scared to admit some stuff," Marvel replies with a shrug.

Finnick and Annie stand up and began to make their way to next lesson.

"My place later today," Katniss says in a sing song voice, making Clove and Johanna smile.

"You know it," Johanna says, grinning from ear to ear.

"I better get to class," Marvel sighs, and he too makes his journey to fourth period. Johanna and Katniss walk ahead, whilst Clove falls behind. Cato walks in step with her.

"So I was wondering if I could ask you something," Cato began, and Clove glanced at him supiciously.

"What?" Clove asks wearily.

"Well, I was-"

"Hey, Clove!" Johanna barked, a smug smirk on her face once she saw Cato's clenched jaw. "Hurry up, slowpoke! Your in my next lesson!"

Clove sighed, then turned to Cato. "Talk to me later if you see me, yeah?"

Cato growled under his breath, before putting on a fake smile and sayd, "Sure!"

Clove sent him a greatful smile and quickened her pace to catch up with Johanna and Katniss. Cato sighed and turned right, going down another hallway.

Well, Glimmer didn't interrupt this time, which is a first.

But still, he'd prefer no interruptions. Couldn't he ask a beautiful girl a simple question.

He sighed, and finally reached his classroom as the bell rang out. Only one thought was circling his head the whole time.

Damn you, Johanna.

* * *

**First actual chapter = done!**

**I just wanted to introduce Finnick, Annie and Foxface mostly in this chapter (though they weren't in it much) and lesson partners, which meanns more time for our favorite couples! Apart from Johanna and Marvel, because really, that wouldn't exactly work.**

**I added a bit of Johanna/Marvel humour/frenemy bond there, which I think was good, I hope.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will include: Clato (closer bond) Everlark (yet to be discovered as to what happens) and a secret... :O**

**I'll update tomorrow probably, if I get at least 3+ reviews,I love feedback on my stories.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey people! (:**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews! They made me smile.**

**I'd just like to let you know Glimmer won't be all bad in this story, her walls will crumble and she'll turn into a sensitive character. But for now, however, she's bad.**

**Just-a-clato-girl - All of them (aside from Glimmer) are really good friends. Marvel and Johanna have a frenemy thing going on, as you can tell. But yes, they are all good friends.**

**Soccergal21 - Thank you so much! :D**

**Gabsters - Your wish is granted in this chapter! Thresh makes a small apperance, and Rue will be in the next chapter. :P**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Finally, after hours of exhaustion, the school day was over. Clove breathed a huge sigh of relief as she exited out of the school, and then layed eyes on a familiar figure standing next to his car.

"Hey, Thresh," she greeted, standing next to him as she waited for Katniss and Johanna to come out of the building.

"Hey little one," he replied, a grin appearing on his lips as she groaned at the term 'little one'.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Clove sighs.

Thresh just shook his head. "You did," he responded cheekily, earning a playful shove from Clove.

"You waiting for Jackie?"

"Yep," came his reply. "In fact, there she is now." He pointed towards a familiar red head making their way towards them, Johanna and Katniss included.

"Hey, Clove," Jackie greets warmly, before taking Thresh's hand.

"Well," Johanna's voice booms. "We won't keep you lovebirds waiting. We all have stuff to do, come on!"

"See you tomorrow," Clove calls, and the three walk away from Thresh and Jackie.

"I just got a text from Madge," Katniss was the first to speak. "She and Annie are waiting for us near my car." Once Katniss' silver car was in sight, Johanna instantly scowled. Not at her car, at something else.

"I am going to kick Glimmer's behind," Johanna growls, storming ahead of Katniss and Clove. Katniss' eyes widen at the sight. There was Glimmer, a victorious smirk upon her lips, a fuming Annie, a yelling Finnick and a crying Madge.

"I'm with Johanna on this one," Clove hisses, quickening her pace and making her way to her friends, Katniss in pursuit. Sure enough, Cato, Peeta, Gale annd Marvel were all gthere as well, Gale desperately trying to talk to Madge.

"What's going on?" Katniss asks quickly, taking a hysterical Madge into her arms.

"She can't handle the truth, that's what," Glimmer sneers, and Johanna clenches her jaw to refrain from saying something she'd probably regret.

"Madge, listen to me!" Gale pleaded.

Marvel frowned. "What on Earth is going on?"

Glimmer sniggers, before answering. "Gale cheated on Madge, that's what."

"Gale would never do that!" Katniss protested, and Peeta felt a pang of jealousy as she immediately stepped in to defend him. "He isn't like that, plus he cares about Madge too much!"

"Don't be so pathetic, Glimmer!" Finnick growls.

"I bet he did," Glimmer snorted. "It's about time anyway, I mean, why would he date Madge? I'm not surprised he cheated."

The next part happened so fast.

Johanna lunged for Glimmer and tackled her, sending them both to the sidewalk. Cato, Peeta and Marvel tried to pry the girls off of each other.

"Guys, stop it!" Katniss shrieks, letting go of Madge and the crying girl runs into Gale's arms. Katniss bent down to pull the girls apart. They knew what Johanna was like... Clove just watched on with wide eyes, wondering what she could do to help.

Glimmer's arm flailed about, striking Katniss in the face.

Katniss was livid. "It's on!" she screams, leaping onto Johanna, the fight instantly turning into 2 versus 1.

The boys managed to pry the girls apart, Marvel holding a still smirking Glimmer back, Peeta holding a fuming Katniss and Cato struggling with Johanna, whom was eager to teach Glimmer a lesson.

"When I get my hands on you," Johanna seethed. "I swear, I'll kill you."

"You're all pathetic," Glimmer sneered. "I swear if I-"

"Shut up!" Johanna roars, ripping out of Cato's grip and charging at Glimmer once again.

But somebody beat her to it.

Clove got there first and pulled her arm back before sending it forward, her fist connecting with Glimmer's nose and a sickening crack was heard.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Peeta asked Katniss, as she was standing alone next to her car whilst the others began to yell at each other, Glimmer screaming the most at Clove for punching her in the face.

"I'm just annoyed," Katniss admits with a sigh. "Glimmer thinks she's better than everybody else."

"I know," he sighs. "She's constantly putting everybody down."

"I'm sick of her," Katniss says in disgust. "I swear, give it a week and Johanna will have murdered her."

"More like a couple of days," Peeta corrects, and the two share a laugh.

"Thanks," she says quietly. Peeta frowns in confusion.

"What for?"

"Being my friend, being there for me..." she sighs, noticing the fight getting more heated and angry. "I should go, the girls are coming round to me."

Then, with only a split second of hesitation, Katniss leans over and presses her lips to Peeta's cheek quickly. His cheeks turn a shade of pink and she turns around, calling the girls over.

* * *

"Can you believe Clove punched Glimmer?" Peeta asks with a chuckle, pausing the game he and Marvel were currently playing. Cato sat watching them.

"I can," Marvel chortled. "I'm surprised, though. I figured Johanna would've murdered her by now."

Cato grins. "Does somebody have a crush on Johanna?" he teased.

"No!" Marvel yelps. "Never have, never will. Plus, she scares me."

"She scares everybody," Peeta points out. As the pair began to argue playfully, Cato felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out and smiled.

**Hey there! You had something to tell me, didn't you? -Clover**

**What are you on about? -Cato**

**Earlier today when lunch was ending you told me you had something to tell me! Well, ask me. -Clover**

**Oh, right. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. -Cato**

**We hang out all the time... -Clover**

**I mean, just us... -Cato**

"Ooh!" Marvel exclaims excitedly, a dorky grin upon his lips. "Who you texting?"

"None of your business," Cato mumbled, anxiously waiting for a reply. It was weird, Clove changes him. Normally he wouldn't be staring at his phone, wanting a text to arrive. He'd never do that for anyone. But Clove was different... Clove was special.

"I bet it's Clove," Peeta says, and Marvel snaps his fingers.

"Of course!"

"Cato obviously likes her," Peeta points out, and Cato glares at him.

"No I don't!" Cato protests, but the three of them know he was lying through his teeth.

Marvel and Peeta exchange a goofy look. "Denial," they both said in unison.

Cato was about to say something back, but his phone vibrated again. He eagerly lifted it up to look at it, making Marvel and Peeta laugh.

**Sounds great. When and where? -Clover**

**I'll tell you tomorrow ;) -Cato**

Finally, Cato tucked his phone back into his pocket happily, a smile on his face.

"Dude, she's changing you!" Marvel exclaims dramatically, and instantly Cato scowls. "Better!"

"He's head over heels for Clove," Peeta cooed, a smirk on his lips.

"So are you for Katniss," Cato replies, setting Marvel into a fit of laughter at Peeta's mortified expression.

"I don't!" Peeta argues, but his face heats up.

Cato smirks, and decides to mock what he and Marvel had said to him just a few minutes ago.

"Denial!"

* * *

**I mean just us... -Cato**

Clove's heart skipped a beat. Was she willing to let another guy into her life after what happened? More importantly, shouldn't she stop living in the past and move into the present?

"Clove!" Katniss screeches from the next room. "Come on, we're waiting for you, hurry up!" the girls were having a movie afternoon at Katniss' whilst her mother and sister Prim were gone.

"Coming!" Clove hollers back.

She did like Cato, only a little bit so far. There was no doubt that Cato was attractive. His hypnotizing eyes, great sense of humour, a shoulder to cry on if necessary...

Clove smiled as she typed a reply.

**Sounds great. When and where? -Clover**

Clove had fallen in love before.

Who was to say she can't do it again?

* * *

**Done! Not that great, but I liked the scene with the boys and the last line mostly. I also tried to add some humour, which I don't know if it worked or not. Oh well :P**

**Sorry that Thresh was only in it for about five seconds, and that there was no 'secret' like I had said. The secret I have now rearranged to happen later, with a big twist ;)**

**Did Gale REALLY cheat on Madge, or was Glimmer lying? Will Katniss and Peeta get together? Will Clove let Cato in? So many questions that need to be answered, that will be answered soon over the course of the next few chapters!**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow, as it's the weekend I'll have loads more time! (:**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me again! (:**

**SmileYou'reBeautifulx - Thanks! Actually, I had watched Finding Nemo earlier in the day and when it came round to writing the chapter later on, the movie quotes were stuck in my head. So, before I knew it, I had used "Denial!" haha. Thank you for your review :D**

**squirmyorchid - Aww, thank you so much! Your an amazing writer, too, I am in love with your story 'The Undying' and I am literally checking fanfiction every five minutes for an update. (:**

**Clovelyclato555 - Oh, don't worry, I think the person who hurt her (not confirming if it's an ex or anything, you never know) will be making an apperance in the future. Plus, I hope she doesn't fall fast, too! To be honest I don't even know if Clove will, well... we're going to find out soon! :P**

**Anyway, I better get on with the chapter, which I can happily say includes Everlark (EEP) and a character in need of comfort.**

**Enjoy! I don't own The Hunger Games.**

"You WHAT?" Clove shrieks, practically tackling Katniss onto the ground. Johanna sat with her arms crossed, a big grin on her face. Annie's eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of her head. Madge had excitement radiating off of her as she squealed happily.

"It was about time one of you did something about your undying love," Johanna says firmly, her grin doubling in size.

"You KISSED Peeta?" Annie asks, her jaw now agape.

"On the cheek," Katniss reminds them, blushing at her friends' reactions.

"Still," Madge giggled. "It so counts!"

"He better ask you out later," Clove says with a sigh.

Johanna snorted. "Yeah, because if he doesn't, I'll kick him right in the-"

"JOHANNA!" Katniss snaps, laughing slightly.

"What? I just want you all to know what I will do unless he makes a move," she says innocently, and the five girls share a laugh before getting back to the movie, The Vow. It was the part where Paige and Leo had just suffered the car accident, and Paige was awakening and didn't know who it was. Annie, being the hopeless romantic she is, bursts into tears, startling Clove who fell onto the floor.

"Shh, it's just a movie, sweetie," Madge coos, wrapping her arms around Annie. Johanna laughs at Clove, as Annie's loud sob scared the wits out of her. Clove glares at Johanna whilst she gets up, a knock erupted from the door the same time.

"It's open!" Katniss screams, and the door opens. Multiple footsteps and voices were heard, before finally entering the living room. It was the boys, funnily enough.

"You know, you-" Finnick began, stopping short as his eyes lay on his crying girlfriend. "What happened?"

"Aww," Marvel says sympathetically. "Did Johanna make you cry?"

"Shut it, Marvel!" Johanna barks, earning a few laughs from Gale, Finnick and Cato.

"Annie's just a little emotional watching The Vow," Katniss answered Finnick's previous question, and he nods, scooping the girl into his arms.

"Madge," Gale began, capturing the attention of her immediately. "I didn't cheat on you, I never have and I never will. You mean so much to me Madge, and I wouldn't do anything to ruin that..." when he heard no reply, he got a little angry. "Madge!" the girl got up and walked in front of him. "Please, just-" Madge quickly closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. Gale responded and snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Aww!" Katniss, Clove and Annie say with a laugh.

"Eww!" the guys say.

"No kissing please," Johanna says, covering her eyes with her hands. "My precious eyes!" The pair pulled away, a scowl on their faces at her comment.

A new voice came from the hall, and a face appeared round the doorway. "Can I talk to Katniss alone, please?" Peeta asks.

Katniss didn't know if this was bad or good. "Sure," she replies, standing up abruptly from the sofa. The pair walk out of the room.

"Aw, shoot, I gotta run!" Marvel says, heading towards the door. "Gotta get home!"

"Hallelujah!" Johanna says dramatically, causing everybody else to laugh. "Good riddance, Marvel!"

Marvel rolled his eyes and exited the house, the crisp cold air hitting him like a ton of bricks.

* * *

"So..." Katniss began quietly, as Peeta closed the door to the kitchen. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Earlier..." he started. "When we were talking, beside your car..." Katniss flushed.

"Oh, yes," she says, her cheeks tinted with pink. "What about it?"

"You kissed me," he says simply.

"Yes, I did..." Katniss replies. "Was that a problem or something?"

"Not at all," Peeta whispers. "I want to know if it meant something to you. That it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing."

"It wasn't a spur of the moment," Katniss reassures, causing his face to brighten. She walked over to Peeta and put a hand on his shoulder, making him look her in the eyes. "It did mean something to me."

"Katniss," his tone is softer, and he moves forward ever so slightly, so that there is only little space between them. Peeta's breath tickled her face as he spoke. "I like you... I like you a lot."

"Enough to say you love me?" Katniss questions, their lips just inches apart.

"Of course," Peeta replies huskily.

"Say it," Katniss demands as they continue to stare deeply into each other's eyes. "Say you love me."

Katniss never had somebody to call her beautiful. To wish her sweet dreams. To comfort her when she was down. To hold hands with. To kiss and cuddle. To love.

She never had somebody tell her that they loved her.

It's all she wanted to hear right now.

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen," Peeta's melodic, pleasing voice fills her ears.

Somebody loved her, and she loved him back.

"I love you too," she whispers, placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him into a passionate, spine tingling kiss.

* * *

Marvel walked along the seemingly abandoned streets, the chilly air going through him endlessly. He had been texted by his parents, as they wanted him home for something. As he passed an alleyway, he heard a whimper that made him stop walking. Was he imagining things, or did the voice the cry belong to sound awfully familiar? That same choked, strangled cry erupted through the empty streets. Frowning, he turned and began to walk down the alleyway, and the only sound he heart right then was his heart shattering at the sight before him.

There was none other than Glimmer, curled up into a ball on the cobbles, black mascara stains running down her cheeks as she cried. The normally strong, mocking girl was now so weak, so vulnerable... it tugged at his heartstrings. Slowly, he made his way over to the fragile Glimmer.

"Hey," he whispers, and at the presence of somebody else, Glimmer cried harder. Marvel fell to his knees and scooped Glimmer into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly and comfortingly whilst she let it all out. Marvel just sat there whilst Glimmer began to talk.

"I-I don't mean to make people feel worthless," she cries, her voice hoarse as she lets out another sob. "It just comes out! W-When I saw Madge crying, I-I realised... I'm a monster!"

"You're not a monster," Marvel soothes, stroking her hair.

"Everybody hates me," Glimmer whimpers. "They have a right too, as well! All I've done is make people's lives a living hell for my pleasure, which makes me feel worse. I didn't even enjoy it, it filled me with guilt."

All that time everybody thought Glimmer was the queen bee, the popular, the one nobody gives a second glance to, no matter who she hurts.

Her walls have crumbled, revealing the true Glimmer, not the one with no heart. This Glimmer is the only one that has always existed; her bottled up feelings throughout high school have been released.

"I-I shouldn't even be breathing!" Glimmer continues her rant about herself, her voice thick with held back cries. "I-I should just drop dead!"

"Don't say that," Marvel interjects. "Everyone will understand."

"No, they won't! They'll just give me one look and think I'm still that cold, heartless cow!"

"Look, all that you did is in the past, alright?" Marvel whispers, pulling away from the embrace and glancing into her overflowing eyes. "You shouldn't be living in the past, and neither should anyone else. Forgive and forget, right?"

"W-Why are you so nice to me?" Glimmer stutters. "After all I've done!"

"I'm not one to hold grudges," Marvel replies. "Plus, I knew you weren't bad at all. I could tell you were struggling, that you wanted to do something, but never did. Now you have. Your the real Glimmer, the one everybody used to know and love."

Glimmer collapsed into Marvel's strong arms once again and silently cried, draining the remaining tears from her red, puffy eyes.

"Thank you," she whispers into his shirt. "Thank you so much."

It had been so long since Marvel had heard those words escape from her mouth.

He smiled softly, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "You're welcome."

For the first time in six years, the old Glimmer was back.

* * *

**DONE!**

**I know, not much Clove and Cato in it, don't kill me! I just wanted to clear up a few things.**

**EVERLARK KISSED! WAHOO! (:**

**See, you lot. Glimmer was never entirely bad. She was once a lovely, caring girl, and as you can tell she has feelings. Aww, I'm proud of that Marvel/Glimmer friendship snippet! :P**

**Anyway, the next chapter will include: CLATO (the 'alone time' Cato was talking about) and some other things I won't reveal, hehe.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Update expected tomorrow.**

**~Random (:**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there! (:**

**starsriseandsing - Ah, well you see, I'm not entirely sure. It depends who you think she's suited to in the group (that are single) introducing an OC or just letting her fly solo!**

**Clatoforeverinmyheart - Well, they won't exactly welcome Glimmer with open arms, but they'll warm up to her eventually. You like a bit of Johanna/Marvel? I think they're pretty, cute, too, but I'm not sure who Marvel will end up with yet. Clato alone time this chapter, I hope you'll like it! :P**

**BehindBlueEyes - I'm glad your liking the story, thank you for your review! I know, Johanna and Marvel, what an unlikely pair. As for you being concerned about to one of my review responses, I didn't necesserily say I don't know who hurt her. I have a basic idea. I only said 'you never know' to just keep the mystery and the readers thinking. As for Clove falling too fast, well, you'll find out! :D**

**Anyway, time for the chaptter, which as I said includes Clato! And something else... read on to find out ;)**

**Oh! And it includes a song reference at one point by a singer whom I LOVE! Shoutout in next chapter to anybody who noticed and picked it up!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Your going where?" Johanna asks in disbelief, staring at Clove who was currently raiding through her closet, looking for something decent to wear.

"Out," came her reply, pulling out her signature black jeans and converse, instantly looking for a top to go with it.

"Yeah, with Cato, alone," Annie giggles, lying on her front on Clove's bed.

"Why don't you wear a dress?" Madge offers.

"Okay, first of all, I hate dresses," Clove reminds her, a smile tugging at her lips. "Second, he said to dress casual and be in something that I'm comfortable with."

Both Annie and Madge opened their mouths to interject, but Johanna beat them to it, like she normally does. "Don't say a word, let the girl get ready by herself." Annie mumbled profanities under her breath whilst Madge pouted. Clove disappeared into the bathroom to get changed, and as soon as the door shut Johanna laughed.

"You two owe me a fiver each," she informs, chuckling again at their reactions. The girls grumbled and dug into their purses and pockets, each pulling out a crisp note. The bathroom door opened and Clove emerged in her outfit, just in time to see Annie and Madge pay up to a victorious Johanna.

Clove narrowed her eyes supiciously as she pocketed the money. "What's going on?" she asked. "Johanna, what did you threaten them this time?"

"Hey!" she cries defensively. "I bet them Cato would ask you out this week, and I was right!"

"You guys placed a bet?" Clove asks in bewilderment, picking up her brush.

"Yup," Madge replies, popping the P at the end.

Clove rolled her eyyes and began to drag the brush through her long, dark locks.

"What nice friends I have..."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Gale began. "You asked out Everett over a text?" he refered to Clove by her last name occasionally, nobody really knowing why he did so, himself included.

"Yeah," Cato replies, heaving a sigh as he thinks about it.

"What did you put?" Finnick was now intrigued.

"To hang out, the two of us..."

"Dude," Marvel says, shaking his head. "Your sending her mixed signals."

Cato glared at him. "Your not helping!"

"I know I'm not."

"Oh!" Finnick says, snapping his fingers. "You guys owe me a fiver!"

Grumbling, Gale slaps a five pound note into his hand. Marvel yells dramatically, before eventually paying up to Finnick.

"Oh, great, another bet," Cato says lamely, his expression dull. "What did you bet on this time?"

"I bet you'd ask out Clove by the weekend!" Finnick answers enthusiastically, stowing away his money. "It's funny, Johanna bet the same thing with Madge and Annie."

Cato raised his eyebrows. "What, no Peeta or Katniss included?"

"Ah, now, that bet is a different story," Gale says, and Marvel nods in agreement. Peeta himself came through Cato's door, looking as though he had won the lottery.

"I take it things went well with Everdeen?" Cato asked.

"Yup," was all Peeta said, sighing happily as he fell onto Cato's bed.

Finnick smirked smugly, extending his hand. "I win again."

"Damn it, Odair!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Clove asks in amusement, watching all of the buildings and other cars whizz by as she was riding shotgun, with her hair undone in the front seat of his car. Cato swerved his black sports car into a parking lot and the pair climbed out of the car. Clove's question was answered immediately as she lay her eyes upon the building in front of her. "Awesome!" she chirped enthusiastically, giddy with excitement.

In front of them both, was the bowling centre.

"You like?" Cato asks, smiling. She looked like a five year old on a sugar rush.

"I love!" she giggled, her eyes twinkling with determination. "I'm going to kick your butt at this game!"

Cato scoffed, a smirk upon his lips. "Is that a challenge, my dear Clover?"

"Why yes, it is," Clove replied, and he just laughed at how cute she was when she played games and such. He grabbed her wrist and lead her inside the centre, getting their bowling shoes and a lane for themselves. The scoreboard was set, the pins were all standing and multiple bowling balls were waiting to be used.

Currently, they had rolled the ball down the lane four times each, and Clove was currently in the lead, to her pleasure and his dismay. So, when Clove placed her fingers into an emerald green bowling ball, Cato snuck up behind her. Clove took a deep breath, pulled her arm back, moved it forward and...

"BOO!" Cato yells from behind her, causing the smaller girl to shriek and lose her balance, falling flat on her bottom and the ball rolling away aimlessly, and slowly, down the lane. Cato was in hysterics, ignoring Clove's piercing glares.

"That wasn't even funny!" Clove protested, sticking her lower lip out into a pout. Eventually, she couldn't hold it any long and burst out laughing as well.

"Oh, it was," Cato chuckled, his laughing fit subsided. "Shame I didn't get it on video." he extended his hand to her, whom gratefully took it and stood up, dusting herself down.

"Well," Clove says, victory evident in her voice. "Look what happened when you knock me down." she tilted her head towards the lane, where the green ball had, at its own pace, successfully knocked down all the pins.

Cato's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"God damn!"

After three bowling matches, they were done. Clove had won the first, Cato had won the second. They couldn't leave it like that, knowing that there should be an overall winner. So, they had a third game, which Clove won.

"I'm the winner," she sang, sliding into the passenger seat of Cato's black vehicle. Cato merely laughed at her behaviour and climbed into the drivers seat, revving up the ignition.

"Who must've cheated," he mumbled, backing out of the parking lot. Clove gasped dramatically, whacking him square in the chest.

"May I just point out you tried to sabotage one of my goes," she says, chuckling at his expression. The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter, jokes and general discussions of things, before Cato pulled up to Clove's house.

Clove unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to him. "Thanks for today. I appreciate it - I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," he admits with a smile.

Clove suddenly fount herself getting lost in his orbs; they were so dangerous, so attracting. This was so sudden, but she felt this... Connection with Cato that she couldn't explain, not one bit. Plus, she and Cato knew each other very well. He was handsome, fun, reliable...

Then Clove recognised his eyes as somebody else's. Somebody who was all those things, and had the same eyes as Cato's. Those eyes that she had adored once before for so long.

"I better go," Clove says hurriedly, practically throwing herself out of the car, shocking Cato. "Once again, thanks for everything! I'll talk to you tomorrow." Before Cato had a chance to say goodbye, Clove had already disappeared into her house, leaving him extremely confused. What seemed to startle her?

Or more specifically, remind her?

* * *

"Marvel? Why have you rung me up at 1 AM?"

"Peeta, this is important!"

"Well, spit it out!"

"I like somebody... As in like like."

"...Well, who is it?"

"You're going to think I'm mad."

"Depends who it is. Now spill it!"

"I like..."

* * *

**Mwaha, cliff hangers are so annoying, aren't they?**

**I already have an idea of who he likes, but I also want your opinion. Do you want to see Marvel paired with: Glimmer, Johanna or an OC?**

**Now I know your probably disappointed with the 'alone time' Clato scene, my sincerest apologies. However, personally, I liked the betting concept. Oh, and Clato's friendship/blossoming romance!**

**The next chapter will include more on Clove's background and why she was reminded of someone when looking at Cato. Also, Marvel's crush will be revealed... possibly something else as well!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello there, it's me again! (:**

**Squirmyorchid - Yeah, Marvel obviously doesn't despise her or anything, and normally they'd be the likely pair. I agree that Jarvel friendship is interesting to read, and I think it'd be even more so if they were a couple, yes. Of course, Clove obviously wants Cato to show her he won't hurt her. She wants to know that. Oh, and don't be sorry for the long review! The bigger, the better! Plus, I love reading your thoughts on everything! :P**

**Emma - Mhm, I know how you feel. Lately Glimmer hasn't been on my good side, which is one of the reasons why I put her as a mean character at the start. Everybody goes Garvel (almost everyone) and I find it annoying, and I think Johanna would be a great change. I can't say I've ever read it either, and I agree, it would be hilarious. Oh, don't worry, the relationship will build at a steady pace! Thanks for your review. (:**

**About Marvel/Glimmer/Johanna... well, its equal. Its a tie, basically. Half of you want Johanna, half of you want Glimmer. So, I have come up with a solution, which I think you'll like... I liked it very much, if I say so myself. (The solution is not at the start of the chapter, but after... in fact, I don't think it's much of a solution, just to confirm his feelings!)**

**Shout out to these users: Soccergal21, obsessedchick44 and Cowgirl Cassanova who spotted the lyrics in the previous chapter! _I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_. The song was Our Song by Taylor Swift, and these users picked that up! Shout out to them! :D**

**Anyway, now that the author's note is over, let's get on with the story! Enjoy! This chapter includes who Marvel likes, and why Clove is guarded!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"I like..."

"Marvel, are you going to tell me or not?"

"...Glimmer."

"Dude, stop joking."

"I'm not joking!"

"You like that... that thing?"

"Peeta, dude, she's changed! When I was walking home I hearrd a cry from the alley, and it was Glimmer! She was a mess! I comforted her for an hour whilst she beat herself up over everything she's done! She's truly sorry!"

"Alright, I believe you. Though I don't think the others will be so forgiving."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Is that all? Can I go to sleep now?"

"She's not the only one I have a crush on, there's this other girl..."

"Wow, Marvel. Who? It's not Johanna is it?"

"..."

"Oh my GOD, this is rich!"

"It isn't that funny."

"Oh, but it is."

"Peeta!"

"I think I'm crying with laughter. Are you serious?!"

"Yes!"

"So... which one do you like more?"

"Ugh, I don't know!"

"Well... What do you like about Glimmer?"

"She's pretty... when I saw her in the alley it just broke my heart, y'know? The real Glimmer is back, I comforted her and I got to know the true Glimmer whilst in need of a friend."

"And what about Johanna?"

"She's beautiful in her own way. I love how she doesn't care what people think of her, and how she has a comeback for everything. I just can't explain really, they're perfect in their own ways."

"Aw, dude, that sucks! But you obviously like one more than the other, I can tell."

"You can? Well who do you think?"

"..."

"Peeta?"

"Peeta, you there bro?"

Marvel frowned and pulled the phone away.

_He hung up on me!_

* * *

Johanna opened the door, a playful smile tugging at her lips. "What do you want?" she snaps lightly, laughing at Marvel's petrified expression. It was 2 in the morning, and Johanna was happy? What on Earth? More importantly, why had he come at 2 in the morning?!

"I need to tell you something," Marvel murmurs, and Johanna noticed how serious he was. Johanna stepped aside and he walked through, her shutting the door behind him.

"So what's bothering you," Johanna asks as the two sat down.

"I like Glimmer," Marvel says with a sigh. Johanna's eyes popped and her face became livid, opening her mouth to say something. "Before you say anything, she's changed! When I was on my way home earlier last night, I heard Glimmer crying in an alley. I held her why she sobbed, telling me how she was sorry and she was beating herself up from everything she's done for the past few years."

Johanna glanced at him skeptically. "And you believe her?"

"She isn't that good of an actress," Marvel murmurs, causing a smile to appear on Johanna's face. "But yes, I actually genuinely believe she's changed."

"Then why are you talking to me about it?" Johanna asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"There's someone else I like, too," Marvel admits, looking Johanna in the eyes as he said so. Realisation hit Johanna instantly.

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Me?" she asks in disbelief, lifting a finger and pointing to herself. Marvel nodded slowly. For once in her life, Johanna was speechless.

"Say something?" Marvel asks weakly. Johanna stood up, and so did Marvel. "Come on! Say something! Please speak!" Marvel sighed in defeat; she obviously didn't feel the same. He made his way to the door.

"Actions speak louder than words, Marvel," he heard Johanna suddenly say, and confusion crossed his face. What?

He turned around and Johanna approached him, grabbing him by his jacket and pressing their lips together.

Actions DO speak louder than words, after all.

* * *

Clove sighed in frustration. It was 2 a.m and she couldn't sleep at all. No matter what, her thoughts drifted off to Cato and her again, and when she looked him in the eyes... he changed into _him_. Clove couldn't believe she was still thinking of him after all this time. Sighing and grumbling, Clove stood up from her bed and wandered over to her dresser, where multiple photo frames lay.

The first one was of Katniss and Clove, their arms around each other and sticking their tongues out for the photo. Clove smiled and proceeded to look at the next.

The second was of Clove, Johanna and Jackie, whom were all wearing football jerseys, with a few mud splotches here and there. They had decided to play the boys (the boys being Marvel, Cato and Thresh) whilst Katniss, Peeta, Madge, Gale, Finnick and Annie watched from the side. It was funny, Finnick was meant to play, but Marvel (being Marvel) beat him there first.

The third was all of them standing in a field. Clove stood in the middle, Cato to her right with her arm over her shoulder. Katniss was to Clove's left, a beaming smile on her face as she had her arm wrapped around Peeta's torso, who stood next to her. To Cato's right was Johanna, a small smile on her face for the camera. Marvel was next to Johanna, pulling a weird face as he stood with his arms crossed. To Peeta's other side was Madge, who leaned her back against Peeta. Gale was next to Marvel, resting his arm on his shoulder. In front of them all were Annie and Finnick who had one arm around each other as they knelt on the ground. Thresh was on Finnick's left, and Jackie to Annie's right, both pulling duck faces.

Oh, what such good friends she had.

The second to last photo was of Clove, Katniss, Cato and Peeta. The two boys got bored and invaded Katniss' home, where she and Clove were having a sleepover. They obviously also bumped into Katniss' little sister Prim, and she too had a friend over at the time, Rue. So the photo was of them in the garden, Clove and Katniss with their arms around each other again, identical smiles on their faces. Cato stood next to Clove, supporting a giggling Primrose on his shoulders. Lastly, Peeta was kneeling on the floor in the front, ticklingan already hysterically laughing Rue.

The last photo pained her, however. It was of her and... him. Katniss had taken it and Clove had it framed when they were still... Clove swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought back to that memory.

* * *

_"Stephen!" Clove shrieked, giggling like crazy as Stephen lifted Clove over his shoulder, Katniss laughing at the sight. "Put me down now!" the smaller girl demanded, pouting._

_"Nah, I'm good," Stephen says, proceeding to carry her towards the pool. Katniss was now running towards them, a wide smile on her face as she realised what he was going to do. _

_Clove's eyes widened as she spotted a gleam of water from the corner of her eye. "Don't you dare!" she screams. Stephen merely chuckled and flipped her off, throwing her off of his shoulder and watching her plummet into the water. Clove resurfaced, spluttering like crazy, shaking her head as Katniss and Stephen roared with laughter._

_"It's not funny!" Clove whines, but she too couldn't help giggle. "Help me out, please?" she asks with a pout, lifting her soaked hand and extending it to Stephen._

_Stephen smiled at how cute she looked, and reached for her hand. Once he had grasped it, Clove mightily yanked on his hand and pulled him into the water with a huge splash. He too resurfaced, spluttering in shock. __"What was that?"_

_"Payback," Clove retorted, splashing Stephen in the face. Katniss just shook her head at her friends' antics and went to retrieve her camera from her bag. By the time she was back, Clove and Stephen had climbed out of the pool, dripping wet and creating a puddle beneath them._

_"I wanna take a photo," Katniss says with a giggle. Clove nodded and leapt onto Stephen's back, him supporting her as you would during a piggyback ride. Both Clove and Stephen smiled into the camera, Clove hanging onto his back._

_Click!_

_"This is a memory to remember," Stephen declares, Clove sliding off of his back and he turned around, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around._

_"Definitely," Clove smiled, looking him in the eyes. He smiled back happily._

* * *

Clove felt her eyes flood with salty tears as she remembered that memory. It is, no, was the best day of her life. But not anymore, not after she fount out about his lying.

Clove cried for ages at the news, absolutely devastated, her heart trampled on a billion times.

In the first week of them going out, Stephen had cheated on her. It didn't stop. He had continued doing so, coming up with lies instead of her finding out the truth. They were together for a year before somebody broke the news to her, the truth.

It's true what they say, the truth hurts.

Not only that he had cheated on her, their entire relationship was a fake.

Why?

Stephen had a bet with somebody for three hundred pounds that he could ask out Clove Everett and go out with her for twelve months.

Clove gave him her heart, and he took one glance at it and broke it.

Stephen Evans had cheated on her throughout the whole year, and to make matters worse, it was all a joke anyway.

Clove fell onto her bed, the tears streaming down her face. It was why she was so guarded, she never let anybody in again in case it happened again. She was foolish enough to easily give Stephen the slip, and she had learned from her mistakes.

So, if Cato actually had some type of feelings for her, he wants to make sure he's the right one. That he won't let her down, that he won't hurt her. She's already been hurt, and her heart is fragile.

She was confused, hurt and depressed.

Those things don't go together well.

They don't go together well at all.

* * *

**Actions speak louder than words, don't they? #JARVEL**

**I know, I know, some of you want Garvel! I put Jarvel in mainly to see how you'd react, and plus, I personally want to be different. Glimmer/Marvel is always used, so I thought, why not do something different for a change? Something funny and out of the ordinary.**

**I liked writing about Clove's photos, what they were, why they were taken and where. (:**

**SO! You learned about Clove's background... cheated on throughout the time they were dating AND it was a bet? Ouch! No WONDER she's guarded. I feel sorry for Clove, and I wrote it! I'm so mean! D:**

**Please let me know if you like Johanna/Marvel (its not for definite, as Marvel is still confused about his feelings, but you know) or if you don't like it at ALL. It just depends on what you want, and what I go with, really.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE: Marvel's choice: Johanna or Glimmer? Katniss and Peeta couple moments and some Clove and Cato friendship!**

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**~Random (:**


	7. Chapter 6

** Hello everybody! (:**

**Emma - Aha, well, I think it'll end up as Johanna/Marvel, so don't you worry. Nobody reviewed the last chapter protesting about Jarvel, so I think it'll be fine. Plus, I like change. And Jarvel is change. I'm glad you liked the photos, and the flashback. I know, sad, huh? Yep, Stephen's an asshole (PARDON MY FRENCH!) Don't worry, somebody will console her.**

**And as for feeling as though something bad is going to come up... how right you are. *laughs evilly* I won't give you more info, but your hunch is correct... expect something over the course over the next few chapters. :P**

**By the way - Glimmer will NOT be lonely! She will have someone soon...**

**Alright! Might as well get on with the chapter, which includes: Marvel's choice, Everlark, and slight Fannie moments... kinda. Oh, and some friendship... and, as one of them finds out, eavesdropping is extremely useful.**

**Enjoy! I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

It was Friday morning at school, and Peeta, Cato and Marvel were at their lockers. Peeta had just finished filling Cato in about Marvel's dilemma.

"I kind of solved it yesterday, y'know, confirmed my feelings..." Marvel says with a sigh, stowing away his history textbook.

"What do you mean?" Cato asked, genuinely confused.

"She kissed me," Marvel replies, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Who?" Peeta practically shouted at him.

"Johanna," Marvel responds. "I told her I liked her and when I went to leave she said "Actions speak louder than words, Marvel," and then kissed me." He remembered all that happened that morning.

* * *

_Johanna pulled away, Marvel's shirt still in her grip._

_"How did that make you feel?" Johanna asked innocently, and Marvel opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish, looking for the right word. All of his so called feelings for Glimmer seemed to have vanished, and were fully replaced with Johanna. That kiss made him realize his feelings - he never liked Glimmer, and he truly does like Johanna. That kiss confirmed it._

_"That was amazing," Marvel began, gulping as Johanna's eyes stared into his._

_"How do you feel about Glimmer?" Johanna questions, her grip on Marvel's shirt loosening slightly. Did he like her stilll? Even though he said it was amazing... did he even like the kiss? Was he just playing her, screwing her over? If he did, he wouldn't live to see tomorrow._

_Marvel merely chuckled. "Screw Glimmer," he whispers, causing Johanna to grin as Marvel closed the little space between them again, reconnecting their lips._

* * *

"Mm," Cato murmurs, not really paying attention as he noticed Clove walking through the halls with Jackie and Thresh. He then walked over to them silently, and Peeta and Marvel stared at him in bewilderment.

"He's got it bad," Marvel laughs, slamming his locker shut.

"So do you," Peeta points out with a grin, oblivious that Katniss was walking towards him from behind. Katniss snaked her arms around his torso, and he turned around.

"Hey you," she says happily, giving him a joyful smile.

Peeta smiled too at how cheery she was this morning. "Hey beautiful," Peeta responds, his comment causing her to flushh scarlet. Peeta laughed lightly at how cute she was and leaned down to give her a kiss.

Marvel looked on at the couple, a smirk on his face. "So do you," he mocked what Peeta had said previously, his remark causing the pair to pull away and glare at him.

"Aww!" Annie coos, her sudden apperance giving Marvel a heart attack. "You guys are so cute, I can't believe your dating!" she was bouncing up and down, looking as though she might burst with joy.

"Hey guys," Finnick greeted, walking over and instantly looking at the sight of his girlfriend giggling like mad, a smile upon her lips. "Okay, who gave Annie something that has sugar?"

"Nobody," Annie stopped bouncing and rolled her eyes at Finnick's comment, yet pulled him in for a short, sweet kiss.

"Why is everybody so... full of lip action this morning?" Marvel asks, shuddering at the thought.

Peeta smirked. "Like you weren't this morning."

Katniss, Annie and Finnick all frowned in confusion, whilst Marvel's eyes widen. He was about to say something along the lines of "don't say anything!" but Thresh and Jackie wandered over, Jackie's eyes the size of golf balls.

"You kissed Johanna?" she practically shrieks. Annie's eyes tripled in size also and Finnick's jaw dropped open, Katniss simply standing there unfazed.

"About time," Katniss says with a shrug, causing Peeta to chuckle. Gale and Madge stroll over, when they too are filled in about Johanna and Marvel.

"Now all of us are in couples!" Jackie says happily, taking Thresh's hand in hers.

Katniss sighed. "All but one," she points out wistfully, and all of the gang turn to see Clove and Cato deep in conversation. "Which reminds me, Clove said she needed to talk to me at lunch."

The bell rang out, signalling the start of first lesson. Luckily, Katniss had this lesson with Peeta, Annie and Finnick. Marvel had languages with Cato. Madge, Gale and Johanna were all together.

The gang split up, heading to their lessons.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and the gang met up again outside in the football field. Cato, Marvel, Finnick and Thresh were playing against Johanna, Jackie, Annie and Madge. Annie was surprisingly good at football, but Madge however... she was good, but not that good. Gale and Peeta sat on the sidelines, refereeing the game. Normally, they'd all be playing, but this is when Clove wanted to talk to Katniss privately. If they played, the teams would be uneven.

"Do you even like Cato?" Katniss asks the petite girl, falling back onto her bottom in the soft, green grass.

"Well... yeah," Clove answers, sitting next to her. "But... not that much yet. I'm still caught up in the whole Stephen thing."

Katniss was partially annoyed with Clove, as she should forget about him now. It was in the past. However, she also felt sympathy towards Clove. It was understandable she was taking things slow with Cato. Clove knew she liked him, but didn't exactly know how much...

Yes!" Johanna suddenly cheered, and the boys all groaned in defeat. Johanna had scored a goal, Jackie was giving her a thumbs up, Madge was sticking her tongue out at the boys and Annie was holding up an L made with her fingers.

"Hah! Your girlfriends are kicking your butt's!" Cato shouted, laughing.

"Yet you're still being beaten by GIRLS," Marvel points out, and Cato's mouth forms an O in realisation. They all continue to play the game, Peeta and Gale talking on the side of the field.

"Try and forget him, yeah?" Katniss says lightly, placing a comforting arm around Clove's shoulders.

"I'll do my best," Clove reassures.

"You know, Cato isn't anything like Stephen," Katniss muses, and Clove nods in agreement. She was right. Cato was trustworthy, a great friend, funny, charming... he was a whole package. Then again, she thought Stephen was, too. Ugh, Stephen! Get out of her mind!

"I know," Clove whispers.

"I'm not telling you to rush into anything," her best friend says. "But you can trust Cato. Why not give him a go, in a few weeks I mean. Besides, you guys are cute together."

Clove smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. They both stood up, and Katniss hollered to the other end of the pitch. "Me and Clove are playing!"

"So are we, then," Gale shouts in response, referring to him and Peeta.

"C'mon girls," Jackie says happily. "Let's show them whose boss!"

Clove laughed and walked over to the centre of the pitch. Jackie was a totally different person when it came to sports; it was her passion, she lived and breathed it, the same going for Johanna. Katniss was in her own world when it came to music. Annie and Madge just went with whatever they were up to, Clove included.

Clove smiled as Cato sent her a discreet wink. She wasn't falling fast, or about to knock down her protective walls anytime soon. Cato had to climb them, show her he cared.

But for now, Clove winked back, causing his grin to widen. Clove sighed happily as the ball soared across the field. She was surrounded by best friends and a potential crush.

Clove grinned, running towards the ball coming her way.

Stephen who?

* * *

After the football match during lunch (the girls won 3-4, much to the boys' dismay) Marvel told them how Glimmer had changed and everything, and that now she was a genuinely nice person. They believed him, obviously, because they were friends, great ones at that. Plus, why would he lie about that? And to add on, he sucks at lying.

It was after school and only the teachers and the odd occasional student were still inside the school, one being Clove. She had asked Peeta where Cato was, and he said he had stayed behind for some reason. Clove collected her things from her locker and silently walked out of the school doors, instantly noticing Cato on a bench, deep in discussion with Glimmer? Clove had made up her mind. She was working on forgetting Stephen and it was obvious that there was a special spot in her heart for Cato. She could tell by the way he talked to her and treatted her that he was sincere, that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"I just really like her," Cato let out a stressed sigh, leaning back against the bench, both of them oblivious to Clove in the background. He was having a heart to heart with Glimmer, how sweet was that?

"I'm sure Clove likes you too," Glimmer soothes, rubbing his back comfortingly in a friendly manner. Clove's eyes were the size of the football they were kicking around at lunch. Cato liked her? Clove felt giddy. She hasn't loved anybody since the accident, and even now it was too early for her to confirm the feelings were 'love'. But even so, she was attracted to Cato, and Cato has been an amazing friend to her... Clove bit her lip as she thought of the next thing. Perhaps an amazing boyfriend as well? Clove shook her head, continuing to eavesdrop unnoticed.

"I don't know," Cato groans, burying his face into his hands. "I mean, I took her out bowling to spend some alone time with her, it was great! We joked around, had serious conversations, talked a lot... it was amazing. But when I dropped her off at her house she was looking at me funny, with a shocked face. Why did she do that?"

"I can't be too sure," Glimmer says sadly. "But aside from that, it's obvious she likes you."

Cato lifted his head and glanced at her skeptically. "How so?"

Glimmer smiled softly. "Well, whenever your name is mentioned, I always noticed that she'd smile a little. Plus, you've always been there for her. She appreciates that you've stuck by her side, and that's given you a boost."

Cato smiled as Clove popped into his head. "I'm glad your back," he says happily.

Glimmer laughed a little. "I never left," she shook her head, her golden locks falling over her shoulders.

"I mean the real you, not the mean one..." he trailed off softly, instantly seeing her face fall. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay," she replies lightly. "I know how heartless I was, and I felt so guilty every night. It was killing me inside, and knowing I made Madge cry, Johanna and Katniss fight me, and Clove punch me in the nose-" she dropped her head. "I noticed how alone I was. I had nobody to confide in, but then Marvel helped with that. He helped me see the error or my ways, really..."

Cato chuckled. "He acts all tough but he's just a big softie."

Glimmer giggled. "But seriously, about Clove," getting back to the original topic. "She'll come around. You guys are pretty cute together."

"Thanks, Glim," Cato says gratefully, enclosing the girl into a hug, which she thankfully returned. Clove smiled softly; Glimmer was happy, and so was Cato. Glimmer wasn't bad at all... in fact, they could be close friends really. They just needed to hang out more.

Clove took this as her cue to enter. She walked out, her combat boots thudding against the pavement, Glimmer and Cato pulling away.

"Clove," Cato exclaims, his cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink, causing Clove to giggle at how cute he looked. He looked as though he was a five year old being caught stealing a cookie.

Clove was still keeping her guard up - no matter what little, meaningful feelings she had, she wasn't going to hang up her armour that easy. In fact, she actually forgot what she was meant to talk to Cato about.

"Hey Cato," she greeted. "Hey, Glim."

"What did you hear?" Cato asks, his eyes wide.

Clove cocked her head to one side, pretending to look confused. "You thanked her, and then gave her a hug."

Glimmer smiled warmly at Clove. "Yeah, I just gave him some... advice, I guess?"

Clove returned the grin. "That's nice. Hey, tomorrow, we're all stopping at Thresh's beach house for the weekend. Are you coming?"

Glimmer's eyes popped. "You want me to come? Me?"

"Of course," Clove laughed. "Meet us at Katniss' house at 9am, and then we'll set off. Sound good?"

"Will the others mind?" Glimmer was practically bouncing with excitement.

"They won't," Clove reassured.

Cato just smiled as the two girls who used to despise each other were now happily discussing their plans for tomorrow and Sunday.

His smile only widened as he rested his eyes on Clove. This'll be the best weekend ever. Complete bliss.

Little did the gang know... it'd be far from it.

* * *

**This chapter... is... DONE! (:**

**I threw in some friendship between all of the group, a heart to heart Glimmer/Cato friendship and Clove/Glimmer friendship. Ah, they're all such good friends now! (:**

**Marvel chose Johanna! #JARVEL (I don't know why I put a hashtag... :P)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next will include them arriving at Thresh's family beach house! Which includes: Friendship, romance... and just when they think everything is good, it flips upside down. *evil laugh***

**Oh, and a quick question! I'm planning on doing more THG one shots/multi chapters, and for my multi chapter I want an idea... I might do one (again for Clato) and their journey throughout the Games and such, from the Reaping to their possible deaths. I know it's been used before, but I want to do another multi and I feel like giving that type a go. Sound good? Let me know. :P**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again! (:**

**Emma - Do you mean _I_ crack you up? If so, awesome! I'm glad you liked the length of the chappie, and the cliffhanger... I love writing them, so I couldn't help myself. Aha, well, I'm glad Jarvel made you happy. I'm also glad you figured out the title, aha. Thanks for your review! :P**

**Anyway, I won't keep you from reading any longer! Here's the chapter, and I hope you like it.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Katniss' ears perked up on that warm, early Saturday morning once she heard the doorbell. This was the weekend the whole gang would spend at Thresh's brothers' beach house. His brother was called Joseph, and he had already met Jackie and claimed she was 'my brother's little angel'.

"Katniss!" Prim screamed. "Get the door already!"

Katniss, in her white cover up and white flip flops, sunglasses perched on her head, walked to the door and flung it open, instantly seeing all of the girls wearing their own cover ups, bikinis on underneath. Clove wore a baby blue cover up, Johanna a light purple, Madge a yellow, Annie a orange, Jackie a green and Glimmer a pink. (Oh, yes, Clove told the gang she had invited Glimmer, and everybody was fine. In fact, they were happy they were all getting on).

"Hey girls!" Katniss greeted happily, moving aside to let the girls in. "Might as well come in whilst we wait for the boys."

"Thanks for letting me come again guys," Glimmer thanked them once again. "It means a lot."

"It's no problem, really," Madge says with a laugh.

_Ding dong!_

"That must be the boys," Annie observes with a giggle.

Katniss strolled over to the front door and flung it open, revealing the five boys the girls call friends.

"Hey," Thresh greeted the girls. "So should we mix it up?"

"Go on," Johanna continued.

"I was thinking Madge, Gale, Jackie, Annie and Finnick and me in my car," Thresh continued. "And Katniss, Peeta, Marvel, Johanna, Clove, Cato and Glimmer in Katniss' car?"

"Sounds like a plan," Cato says, nodding in agreement.

"Just follow my car," Thresh instructed, climbing into the drivers seat. Jackie was riding shogun and the rest of them took up the backseats. Katniss nodded in reply (Peeta was driving her car) and slid into the passenger seat. Clove sat behind her, Cato to her right, then Glimmer, Marvel and Johanna at the back, sat in that order.

Oh, the irony. Marvel was in between two girls.

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun!" Johanna says enthusiastically, bouncing in her seat at the thought of the beach, the water and possible volleyball.

"I bought my iPod, plug it in for me will you?" Clove asks Katniss, sticking her lower lip out in a pout. Katniss giggled, and took the iPod and cable, connecting it to her car. Instantly, a song began to float out of the speakers.

_You're insecure, don't know what for..._

Katniss, Clove and Glimmer all cheered and began to sing along, whist Peeta chuckled at their behaviour. Johanna just smiled at the song choice, but didn't sing. Cato and Marvel groaned.

"This song AGAIN?" Marvel asked.

"Yup," Glimmer says in reply, smiling happily as it came to the chorus.

However, Katniss sighed dramatically. "Fine, we'll turn over."

"Thank you!"

Flick.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did..._

Johanna brightened. "Now this is my kind of song."

Marvel glanced at her, surprised. "You like Taylor Swift?"

Clove grinned. "There's nothing she does better than revenge, after all."

"Very true, I learned that the hard way," Cato muses, absent-mindedly lifting his hand to his head, where Johanna had gotten revenge by shaving his hair. "It took me AGES to grow it back to length!"

Johanna snorted. "Yeah, well, you were lucky that it was the day we left for summer break."

Flick.

_I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you..._

"Why is your iPod full of One Direction?" Marvel asks in amusement.

"Because they're awesome," Clove says as if it was an obvious fact, holding her hand over her seat behind her. Glimmer grins and slaps it.

"Too right they are," Katniss chimes. Clove giggled. Cato smiled at how cute she was, and then listened to the lyrics that were currently playing of the same song.

_Now I'm climbing the walls, and you don't notice at all..._

Cato grinned. He was climbing Clove's protective walls at a steady pace, and she didn't even realize.

They were now all talking amongst themselves, the music playing in the background.

"I got a text from Jackie," Katniss announces, staring intently at her phone. "She says that Thresh said the journey will only be fifteen minutes until we arrive."

"Sounds great," Peeta says with a smile.

"Are we there yet?" Marvel whines, causing everybody to laugh at how impatient he was.

"No," Johanna replies.

"Now?"

"No," Johanna's smile fell and was replaced with a scowl.

"What about now?" Marvel asks, smirking as she clenched her fists in annoyance.

"No,"

This continued for quite a while with Clove, Cato, Katniss, Glimmer and Peeta listening to their argument, smiles on their faces.

"Now?"

"No,"

"Are we there NOW?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"NO!" Johanna practically screams, causing Marvel to flinch and laugh at her outburst.

"Honestly, you two are so cute," Glimmer says with a giggle. Marvel leaned over and pressed his lips against Johanna's temple.

* * *

"We're here!" Peeta calls out, pulling up to the front of a three story, white brick house, the waves heard crashing in the background. Peeta shut off the ignition and everybody climbed out of the car, instantly meeting up with Thresh, Jackie, Finnick, Annie, Gale and Madge. There was also an other unrecognisable boy, looking about eighteen.

"This is my brother Joseph," Thresh introduces the boy, and the gang introduce themselves. "He won't be bothering us much, he has a friend round. Alright, grab your things and follow me guys!" Thresh began to walk inside the house, everybody else following him whilst Joseph parted, heading right and up a marble spiral staircase. Thresh led them out through glass sliding doors onto a balcony, with steps leading down onto a sandy beach. "Let's hit that beach."

"Sounds good to me," Jackie giggles, and they all make their way onto the private beach, rolling out their towels and such whilst the girls removed their cover ups. The girls' swimwear matched the colour of their cover ups coincidentally.

Marvel stared at Johanna in shock. He knew she was pretty, but... wow! She looked beautiful than ever. Finnick and Gale gawped at Annie and Madge, whom looked absolutely stunning. Thresh instantly noticed that Jackie's green swimwear matched her eyes. Her hypnotising, flawless, extremely pretty eyes. Katniss looked like a goddess in Peeta's eyes; she was so extravagant.

And Clove?

No words could come as close to Clove's beauty. Cato thought she was beautiful already, but now, she looked so gorgeous, so cute, so... he couldn't describe it. She looked like an angel. A deadly, pretty angel.

Instantly, when placing their cover ups in their bags, they were all busy.

Marvel leaned over and whispered something into Johanna's ear, that caused her mouth to drop open. He smirked before running off through the sand, Johanna hot on his heels.

Thresh had Jackie on his back and was making his way into the water, flipping her off of his shoulders and into the ocean. She resurfaced, pulling her sodden hair apart like curtains, before splashing him back.

Gale had pulled out a frisbee from Thresh's belongings and had hurtled it to Madge, whom caught it happily. She threw it back to him and it soared through the air, the two going along like that for a little bit.

Finnick had sneaked up behind Annie, scooped up some sand with his hands and had dumped it on her head. She shrieked at contact, shaking her head like a wet dog, before leaping onto Finnick's back and sending him to the floor, the pair beginning to wrestle.

Peeta threw Katniss over his shoulder like a fireman's lift and began making his way to the water, laughing as she screamed at him too let her go.

"Okay," he replied, and he dropped her into the water. She popped her head back up, and under the water she yanked Peeta's ankle, bringing him down as she laughed.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Cato asked Clove. She smiled, but then her face dropped.

"I do, but..." she trailed off, glancing at a lonely Glimmer on a beach towel. "I don't want to see Glimmer left out."

Cato just smiled at her. Clove always put others before herself, yet she still managed to scare people out of their minds. He nodded, telling her it was fine.

"Glimmer!" Clove shouted, and the blonde looked up at her. "Come join us!" Clove urged, making a motion for her to come to the water. Glimmer smiled gratefully, and made her way towards the pair.

"You sure you want me here?" she asks, glancing at Cato, whom wore a warning look, as if to tell her 'don't say a word'. "Because I'm sure C-" Glimmer was cut off shortly as a big spray of water hit her, and Cato doubled over in laughter.

Clove tried to look stern, but ended up giggling, too. "Cato, why did you splash Glimmer?"

Cato opened his mouth to answer, but was also hit in the face by water. "Your going to-" booth Glimmer and Cato were then splashed, and they looked at Clove, whom looked away innocently.

Glimmer giggled, before tackling Clove into the water, both girls going under. Cato laughed as they resurfaced, Clove looking like a deer in headlights.

"What was THAT?" she spluttered, which only made the two laugh harder.

"Hey!" Cato screams, capturing the attention of all of the gang. "Let's play Chicken!"

* * *

Everybody had smiles on their faces and ran towards him, eager to start. Chicken is played in pairs (one person is on the other's shoulders) and you must try to knock off the othher players from their pair's shoulders. Its great fun, and a big open space to play. Naturally, it was all couples (apart from Cato and Clove) whilst Glimmer was the referee. The girls got on the boys' shoulders.

"Ready?" Glimmer calls. In their minds, the girls had little ideas. Clove and Katniss, naturally, were going to go for each other. So were Madge and Annie. Johanna would just go wherever Marvel led her. The girls whispered this to the boys. "GO!"

All of the boys waded through the water, the girls gripping tightly to them as they all charged for the middle. All hell broke loose.

Annie and Madge instantly pushed each other, and Finnick and Gale lost their grip. Their girlfriends went flying into the water. After a few more minutes of the remaining 3 pairs attempting to push each other off, both Katniss and Clove rammed into Johanna, and she fell forward and toppled into the water.

"Damnit!" she cursed, making Marvel laugh. Thresh was still carrying Jackie, which Katniss noticed. Katniss pushed the red head and shhe slipped out of place, plummeting into the warm water. Cato and Peeta grinned at each other, knowing this was going to get real.

"Just me and you, Clove," Katniss giggled, smirking at her all time best friend. Jackie pouted that she had lost, but then grinned at Johanna, knowing she had lasted longer. Johanna scowled, and Thresh and Marvel shook their heads whilst chuckling.

It was no doubt both remaining pairs were very competitive. "You're going down, Everdeen," Clove hollered.

"You mean you are, Everett," Katniss shouts back. Then, Thresh's brother Joseph comes running down onto the beach, his friend in tow as Peeta and Cato walked closer to each other, just inches apart.

"You guys are so loud!" Joseph whined, causing the gang to laugh. His friend finally caught up.

"Yeah, we could hear you from in the house!" his friend added, and both Clove and Katniss gasped in shock. Cato was concerned upon hearing Clove gasp, and Peeta was for Katniss. Clove slipped off of Cato's shoulders and into the water.

"Katniss and Peeta win!"Jaackie hollered, and everybody whooped.

"Katniss?" the friend asked, his eyes tripled in size.

Clove resurfaced and Cato helped her up and wiped the hair from her face.

"Clove?" Joseph's friend shouted in bewilderment.

Everybody was confused; how did this guy know Clove? Katniss scowled at him, whilst Clove mustered up the strength and courage to speak.

"Stephen?" she whimpered.

He cracked a cocky, arrogant smile.

"The one and only."

* * *

**Chapter = done!**

**I put in a few song lyrics because they mean something (such as Johanna getting revenge on Cato for some reason, and Cato thinks Clove doesn't know he likes her. Plus, the lyric had a snippet of the title, so I thought it'd go nicely)**

**You know, I was going to make Stephen appear somehow, and then you guys started reviewing with 'I bet he'll turn up at the beach!' so yes, I made your assumptions correct.**

**I was even going to have Glimmer invite a boyfriend, and when he arrived, it'd be Stephen. But nope, I went with him being Joseph's friend.**

**Oh! Quick question! For my multichap (Another Clato, obviously) should it be either:**

**A) High school AU (again) where Clove and Cato are enemies. They despise each other and cannot simply stand to be even in the same room as one another. Yet something happens and they slowly get rid of the hate and replace it with friendship, possibly love. xD**

**B) Their journey throughout the Games. From their Reaping to their possible deaths (mainly from Clove's perspective) and how they dealt with everything such as interviews, training, their fellow Careers, other tributes, basically the whole journey. With, of course, Clato.**

**C) Both :P**

**I probably WILL do both, knowing me, but I want to hear from you guys.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter! The next one should be up tomorrow, with: Cato vs Stephen showdown (:D) and about a million secrets are spilled... and not the good kind! :O**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! (:**

**Emma - Aw, no long reviews? Why, I loved them! I'm glad your hooked, and hopefully you'll read the whole story (:**

**BehindBlueEyes92 - I'm glad your liking Jarvel. And about the first chapter at the start, I put Marvel/Glimmer because I thought I would do tthat pairing. But whilst in the middle of the story so far, I thought about Johanna/Marvel, and changed it. So no, don't worry, Jarvel will stay. **

**The majority of you want A, the high school AU. To be honest, I too love AU's, and writing them is a bonus. Though some of you want both, which I'll be happy to do, as I want to have a go at both. So, yes, there will be both! :D**

**Anyway, enough with me blabbing on, here's the chapter! Enjoy! I think you'll like this one very much... *smiles mischievously* **

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

The rest of the gang were staring intently at a fuming Katniss, and a shocked Clove. Who was this Stephen guy, and how did he know them?

"Long time no see, girls," Stephen began, his arrogant, cocky smirk making Cato narrow his eyes. Stephen was staring at Clove. Cato clenched his fists under the water in annoyance.

"Not long enough," Katniss retorted, and Peeta let her down gently into the water and off of his shoulders.

"Look," Thresh began. "Joseph, will you and Stephen please leave us alone?"

Joseph opened his mouth to agree, but Stephen beat him to speaking.

"Nah," Stephen replies coyly, sitting on the sandy beach. "We'll stick around." He eyed all of the girls, smirking at Clove. All of the girls dipped under the water, only their heads showing.

Joseph sent everybody a helpless look. "I'm going back to the house," he says with a sigh, and with one last apologetic glance, he left the gang and Stephen alone.

"So," Stephen broke the silence. "Who's dating who?"

"Is it any of your business?" Annie suddenly snapped.

Stephen raised his hands in defence. "I'm just asking."

"If you must know," Johanna growled. "Me and Marvel, Annie and Finnick, Thresh and Jackie, Madge and Gale and Peeta and Katniss."

Stephen raised an eyebrow. "So this Glimmer girl, Cato and Clove are single?" he smirked as he realised Clove isn't taken. This just added more fuel to Cato's angry, raging fire.

"I'm taken," Clove says suddenly, causing everyone's eyes to widen, especially Cato's. WHAT? "Me and Cato are a thing..." even though she was pretending to get Stephen off of her back, that simple sentence sounded like music to his ears.

Stephen laughed harshly. "No, you aren't, Clove. Your not with him."

"She is," Cato spoke up, glaring at Stephen.

"No, she really isn't," Stephen sneered.

"How would you know?" Cato asks.

"Because," Stephen cracked another snide grin. "Clove's mine!"

Katniss stood up in the water, glaring at him. "Clove isn't yours!"

"I'm not some toy, Stephen," Clove yells. "You played with me once, and you won't do it again!"

Cato leaned down so his lips were inches away from Clove's ear, much to Stephen's dismay. "What did he do to you?" his voice sent shivers down her spine, everybody else beginning to argue with Stephen. When no reply was heard, Cato pulled back to notice Clove's emerald green eyes sparkling with tears. "Clove?"

"I-" she stuttered, fumbling over her words. She left Cato and waded through the water, running along the beach. Clove then picked up her cover up and threw it on quickly, heading for the direction of the house. Cato also retreated from the water, and pushed down Stephen, who was attempting to get up and go in pursuit of Clove.

"Don't," Cato warned, his serious and dangerous voice making Stephen freeze in his spot. He glanced at Gale and Marvel. "Make sure he doesn't follow Clove, he's done enough damage." Shooting Stephen one last disgusted look, Cato raced off to the beach house, desperate to find Clove.

"Why did you hurt her?" Katniss growls once Cato was gone.

Stephen smiled sickeningly, not replying.

"You know, when she fount out you going out with her for a year was a bet," Gasps erupted from the rest of the group. "and that you cheated on her during that time," more gasps. "She cried herself to sleep for ages. She loved you, and you crushed her heart."

"Like I care," Stephen scoffed. "But I do know she'll be mine again!"

"You still think she likes you, don't you?" Katniss asks, and Stephen nods.

"I know she does," Stephen replies with a smirk. "She still feels everything she used to for me."

"Her eyes don't light up when she hears your name anymore," Katniss began. "She doesn't get that shiver when she thinks about you. She doesn't respond when you smile at her or try to talk to her. So don't be surprised if she completely ignores you, and won't give you another chance. What you did was unforgivable. Clove is done fighting a battle that she will keep losing over and over again. The worst part? You caused this. You have nobody to blame but yourself. She gave you the biggest chance anyone could ask for and you completely messed up each time."

Stephen felt a small pang of sadness at these words, but his cocky smirk didn't budge. He had lost Clove...

Katniss continued. "Now she walks around with us, happier than ever before. Why? She's surrounded by caring friends, who actually love her and wouldn't do anything to harm her. Clove deserves somebody a hundred times better than you, somebody who will love her and appreciate her. Someone who will treat her right..."

Stephen frowned.

"And Cato is that someone."

* * *

Clove sniffled, standing outside on the balcony overlooking the sea. Why? Of all people, why did Stephen have to be here? It was getting extremely difficult to forget him now. She moved on, though. Clove was sure she has. She didn't feel anything with him anymore.

Now that she thought about it, Stephen was never really there for her. He always lied, ignored her occasionally, was never sweet and caring... Cato was the exact opposite of Stephen, and opposite was good. It was great.

Cato himself came bounding up the stairs, instantly seeing Clove with silent tears pouring from her eyes. Clove looked weak, and she never liked to be labelled as that. She was always strong, independent, reliable girl. Now? She was sad, broken and in need of comfort.

"Hey," Cato whispered softly, and Clove glances up. She immediately ran into Cato's open arms and sobbed; she cried and cried, his shirt getting more damp as the minutes went by. Cato stroked her hair soothingly with his free hand, the other gripping her waist. Clove managed to tell Cato why she was so upset through her choked up sobs. She told him about Stephen, how everything was a lie. "I'll kill him," Cato growled, clenching his jaw in anger. This just made Clove cry harder. She had such a good friend... crush... whatever she felt for Cato.

Clove knew Cato liked her, she overheard him admit it. Clove liked him to... so what was the problem? Clove didn't know what she felt right now, but one thing was clear. She didn't just think of Cato as a friend anymore.

"I swear, Clove, I'll throttle him," Cato murmurs. "You deserved so much better. No way should any guy treat you like that. He obviously didn't know what a beautiful, amazing girl he had until he lost her.

The words that Cato had spoke warmed Clove's heart immensely. Now, she didn't know what made her do the next part. Was it because she wanted something to distract her from her feelings, or because she actually wanted to do this?

A little bit of both, she'd say.

Clove parted from the embrace and stared at Cato with big, questioning eyes. "You mean that?" she whispers, biting her lip.

Cato smiles softly at her. "Of course I do, Clove," he replies, and that was all she needed to hear really. Clove inched closer, and Cato's heart hammered faster in his chest. What was she doing?

Clove likes Cato, yet she wasn't sure if it was love. Was it too early for her to be in love? She should stop being hung over by the past, and take life as it comes at you.

One of Clove's arms snaked up to Cato's neck and she firmly placed a hand on his neck. His eyes widen. Was she...

"Clove," Cato muttered.

"Yes, Cato?" she inched even closer.

Cato never got time to finish what he was going to say. Because at that moment onwards, Clove pulled Cato down towards her, closing the gap and connecting their lips. Every cliché thing in those romantic movies Clove was feeling right now; the sparks, the fireworks, the jitters, the tingles... she had never experienced this with Stephen. This abnormal, persistent feeling made Clove realise something.

She had never felt this feeling of love with Stephen.

Because she never truly loved Stephen.

* * *

**DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

**I know, I know! I said in the last chapter that secrets would be spilled. But I really wanted to update and I didn't have time to fit the secrets in, so apologises for that.**

**However, on a much more happier scale...**

**THEY KISSED! OMFG! Are you all HAPPY now? You better be! :D**

**I personally liked the little speech Katniss gave to Stephen, about all those things Clove felt for him before weren't existing no longer. My favorite part, though, was the ending.**

**Clove only feels that spark with people she loves... and she realised she never loved Stephen. And that means she loves... figure it out, you must've by now, right? :P**

**Anyway! The AU story and Clato's journeny of the Games should be posted this week perhaps. I'm in the middle of righting the first chapter of B (The joruney) and cannot wait to start A (AU)!**

**The next chapter SHOULD be up tomorrow, which will include, obviously, Clato. The rest remains a secret. ;)**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey there, it's me again! (:**

**Apologies I didn't update yesterday... time went by so fast and it was already 11 PM, so when I was typing the finishing touches... I fell asleep. On my keyboard. I woke up this morning and saw millions of letters :/**

**Okay... this story... 28 favorites and 45 follows?! Oh my gosh, I think I just had a heart attack. You guys are AMAZING! Thanks so much, each and every one of you, for reviewing, favoriting or following this story! It's my first Hunger Games one, I didn't expect it to be such a hit, if I say so myself.**

**Emma - I see I drove you nuts with the end of the chapter yesterday. And to be fair, yeah, even though Stephen was a complete jerk, I guess he deserves some sympathy. But not much. Thank you so much for your kind words! :D**

**Twinkie062197 - Well, I don't exactly like to reveal where I'm from, my age, stuff like that. I don't even know why. I live in the UK, basically. I think I type things different, though, because I'm weird... xD**

**Guest - I was actually going to have this whole Stephen and Cato fight actually, and the fact you reviewed with something similar made me type something along the lines. And yes, Glimmer won't be alone, don't worry! She'll have somebody in the chapters to come. :P**

**Anyway, enough with me droning on and on, here's the chapters. Sorry this one is short! I apologise!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Clove and Cato parted, happiness dancing in their eyes. Both of them felt something... everything. Cato smiled, and remembered what Marvel had told him yesterday.

_"She kissed me," Marvel replies, a dreamy smile on his face._

_"Who?" Peeta practically shouted at him._

_"Johanna," Marvel responds. "I told her I liked her and when I went to leave she said "Actions speak louder than words, Marvel," and then kissed me."_

Cato learned that actions do speak louder than words... so much louder. He was at a loss for words. "You like me?" was his first question, shocked at her actions.

Clove bit her lip, and nodded. "I do," she whispers quietly. She glanced up and looked at his expression. He looked like it was Christmas, his adorable reaction making Clove laugh lightly.

Cato grinned. "I like you too, Clove. So much. I'd never be stupid like Stephen and hurt you."

Clove nodded. "I know you won't," she whispers, smiling slightly.

"Now about that Stephen guy..." Cato muttered, and Clove giggled again. "I need to teach him a lesson for hurting my favorite girl."

"You act all tough and brutal but your just a big softie," Clove says. Cato scowls at 'softie'. Clove grinned. "That's better."

"Seriously, though, this Stephen guy..." Cato growled, and before Clove could say anything he was bounding down the stairs and across the sandy beach.

"Oh, no," Clove muttered, dashing after him. "Cato!"

* * *

"You," Cato yelled, pointing a finger at Stephen, a menacing glare on his features. Stephen was fear stricken as Cato charged towards him, before he was stopped by Clove.

"Cato, he's not worth it," Clove murmurs, trying to pull him away. Cato tore from her grip. In alarm, Gale and Marvel ran onto the beach and held back an angry Cato, preventing him from pummeling Stephen to a pulp.

"He hurt you so much!" Cato growled in protest. "He deserves to-"

"CATO!" Johanna suddenly snaps, and he shuts up instantly.

Never get on the bad side of Johanna.

Ever.

"Cato," Clove began. "Promise me, no matter how much he deserves it, you will not hurt him."

"Clove-" Cato protested, and a smirk grew on Stephen's face.

"Promise?"

Cato sighed in defeat, shooting Stephen a murderous glare. "I promise."

Stephen snorted. "Yeah, do as my girl says."

This was Cato's breaking point, and he lunged for him again. Why couldn't Stephen get it through his thick head?!

"Cato, you promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Katniss yelled, and Cato stops. Cato wouldn't break his promise to Clove, and he wanted her to know that. "But I didn't."

Everybody's heads snappeed up to see Katniss lunge for Stephen herself, pulling back her hand and bringing it across his face.

_SMACK!_

The harsh sound erupted through the suddenly silent beach.

"Is that all you got?" Stephen asks with a chuckle, rubbing his fresh red hand mark on his cheek.

"Cato," Clove whispered quietly, yet everybody still hears.

"Yes, Clove?" Cato's curious response fills the air, the rest of the gang watching quietly.

"Break your promise," Clove states, causing Cato to grin and Stephen's smile and arrogant attitude to disappear.

Marvel and Gale's grip loosened, and Cato squirms his way out of their hands.

"You hurt my Clove," Cato growls, picking up Stephen by his collar so that they are face to face. "You'll pay."

Before Stephen could respond, Cato pulled back one of his clenched fists and brought it forward, connecting with Stephen's nose, sending him onto the ground. A sickening crack was heard from the force of the punch. Cato kneeled down and for the second and final time, his fist met Stephen's face. Double the amount of blood poured from his nose, and Stephen yelped in pain.

"That's enough," Clove murmured, tugging on Cato's arm, signalling for him to stop. Stephen stood up, his hand covering his nose, mumbling profanities.

"Get out of here, Stephen," Annie says icily, her cold stare upon him. Stephen clenched his jaw.

"Fine," he muttered, grumbling as he retreated back to the beach house.

"Yes!" Madge cheered. "He's gone!"

"About time," Finnick sighed.

"Shall we just get back to our beach fun?" Glimmer suggested. "And forget Stephen ever showed?"

"Sounds great to me," Thresh replies, and everybody nods in agreement.

"Last one into the water is Marvel," Johanna jeered, bolting for the water, everybody in tow.

"Hey!"

Only Cato and Clove were left standing on the beach, watching their friends splashing and shrieking in the water, gigantic smiles on their faces.

"What are we?" Cato whispers, his voice resulting in Clove turning towards him.

"What do you mean?" Clove asks with a frown, confusion etched across her features.

"Well, we like each other, and we kissed..." Cato trailed off. "You know what? Why don't me and you go out together to a restaurant or something when we come back from this vacation?"

Clove's frown was replaced with a bright smile. "Are... you asking me out on a date?"

Cato rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah," he murmured. "I understand completely if you don't want to-"

"Don't want to?" Clove interrupted in bewilderment, staring at him as if he was crazy. "Why wouldn't I want to? Cato, I'd love to go on a date with you."

Cato's face lit up. "Really?"

She laughed in response. "Really."

His eyes kept flickering from her eyes, then to her lips. This happened a few times, before Clove rolled her emerald orbs.

"Just kiss me, idiot," she says with a laugh, and Cato just simply grins. He grabs her lightly by the waist and pulls her in, closing the gap in between them and connecting their lips.

Clove knew she had once loved Stephen, but that was a long time ago. Plus, the way he was acting now, and how he was acting before made her realise his true colours. She felt this deep feeling... A powerful connection with Cato that she couldn't really explain. She had feelings for him, yet she wasn't sure if it was love yet. She wasn't going to fall that easy, yet she was sure her feelings would be confirmed when they went on their date.

Clove grinned.

Cato was making her way into her heart, slowly but surely climbing the way. He wasn't fully there, yet he wasn't at the ground either.

Cato was halfway there.

* * *

**DONE! I know, it's incredibly short, don't kill me! *Hides* In my defence, I wrote this in ten minutes... :P**

**So then - Stephen is sorted with, and two Clato kisses... ;)**

**I'll probably set the next chapter at the start of the next week (Monday, their date) because I don't want to keep you waiting. Plus, I really want to write that.**

**This story will probably have 15 chapters maximum (at least I think so)**

**I'm happy to tell you all that I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter of my next Clato AU, the one you all voted for previously. I will also be doing their HG journey, but this one got the most votes, so I'm doing the AU first! Expect it to be up by tomorrow! I'm not giving the summary or title away, so keep your eyes peeled for another Clato fic from me!**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up tomorrow, which'll be the Clato date.**

**Oh, and here's a really mean spoiler from a future chapter:**

**"I can't just sit here, knowing you cheated on her, and not do anything about it!"**

**Aha, I'm so evil, aren't I? Anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi again! (:**

**111 REVIEWS?! Over the 100 mark, oh my goodness! Thanks so much you guys!**

**Emma - Aha, yes, they got their revenge on Stephen. I'm glad that the chapter was acceptable as it was incredibly short. Clato love, isn't it so cute? Thank you very much for your words! :P**

**iLOVEwrestling360 - Yeah he did, about time, too! Aww, I don't honestly think you have anything to learn from me, but it's still sweet for you to say so! I'm thrilled you liked the chapter. :D**

**Guest - I'm glad you requested it, and I am pleased you liked the outcome. Well, Clove finally decided that Stephen deserved it after all! Ah, Katniss, she always sticks up for Clove. To be honest, I WAS going to make Johanna deliver the blow, but it makes more sense with Katniss. Stephen tricked her, also, as basically said in a chapter about the photos. Katniss was there throughout the time he and Clove were together, plus he hurt her best friend. I just thought it'd fit better. Well, Johanna can be nice, but she's quite strong-willed, vicious... you know. Glimmer will have somebody, yes! (Sorry for the long feedback) Thanks for the review!**

**AvatarArtist13 - Aw, thank you! Yes, I know, Katniss was always a badass, I know what you mean, aha. Thanks for your review. (:**

**I had a go at doing Clove's outfit for her date in this chapter (link on my profile) I hope you like it. I tried... xD**

**The spoiler WILL be in this chapter... well, kind of. Oh, you'll see! ;)**

**Wow, this author's note was LONG. I just wanted to reply to some of your nice reviews. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it!" Annie hollered, her loud voice booming throughout Clove's house. Madge wwas finishing her hair, whilst Glimmer worked on her light make up. After all, Glimmer was an expert in this department. Once Clove had told them Cato was taking her on a date, the girls had literally tackled her in happiness. Oh, the dream couple was finally making progress! It was a casual date, but you know the girls... always like to fuss over everything. They were only going to see a film, for crying out loud!

Johanna cracked a grin from her spot sitting on Clove's bed. "They're using you as though your a doll."

"Shut up, Johanna," Katniss giggled, shaking her head.

"Clove, get your butt down here NOW!" Annie yelled up the stairs, and Clove rolled her eyes. How impatient she was... God, how did Finnick put up wit her? Clove was only joking, she loves Annie deeply, she's like a sister to her.

"Coming!" Clove replied, and she stood up from her seat.

Glimmer smiled at her. "You look great!"** (A/N Outfit on profile - you might need to copy the link, because it failed for some reason, I'm on my iPad, so yeah...)**

"We did great work," Madge says with a nod, high fiving Glimmer. Clove grinned and waved them goodbye, before leaving her room and walking down the stairs, where an excited Annie and nervous Cato were.

"Here she is," Annie giggled, and Cato glanced up in awe. "I'll leave you two alone!" Annie bounded up the stairs.

Cato continued to stare. "You look beautiful."

Clove smiled, a light pink tint filling her cheeks. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself."

Cato extended his hand. "Shall we?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Clove returned it and slipped her palm into his. "We shall."

* * *

"So," Clove began, as the car pulled to a stop in front of the cinema. "What are we going to see?" They both climbed out of the car.

"This film called The Hunger Games," Cato says, and Clove immediately brightens.

"I've wanted to see that for ages," she says enthusiastically.

"Yeah, me too," Cato responds with a grin. "It's about a girl called Jennifer Lawrence who volunteers for her sister for these games."

"A fight to the death," Clove adds, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well, let's go get our tickets," Cato suggests, lacing his fingers with Clove's as the pair stroll up to the ticket booth, where a teenage boy sat behind. "Two tickets for the Hunger Games please."

The boy looked up, and immediately eyed Clove up and down, causing her to shift uncomfortably and Cato's eyes to narrow. "Sure," he replies, smirking at Clove as he printed the tickets. Cato handed him the money and grabbed the tickets, noticing an extra piece of folded paper. "That is for the gorgeous girl." Cato's blood was boiling.

Clove snatched it up and opened it, noticing the few numbers written down.

"My phone number," the boy continued, sending her a wink that made Cato clench his fist. Oh, how he wanted to punch this guy. "Be sure to give me a call."

But Clove was unfazed. "No thanks," she replies in a bored voice, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Her fingers gripped the paper and she pulled, wrenching the paper apart. She threw the remains at the guy. "I'm not interested."

Cato smirked. "You heard her," he adds cockily, grabbing Clove's wrist and leading her to the food and drinks. They quickly ordered their drinks and popcorn, before walking off to find their seats.

"I'm glad you asked me on this date," Clove admits, grinning.

"Oh really?" he asks playfully. She nods in reply.

He grabbed her hand as the lights dimmed, the movie beginning to project onto the screen.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Clove giggled. "Especially that fight scene near the end with Jennifer, Josh and Alexander!"

"I liked the fight between Jennifer and Isabelle," Cato adds, and Clove murmurs in agreement. "Jack and Levin were pretty cool."

"So was everybody else," Clove compromises, and Cato nods.

"I had fun," Clove says, a smile creeping up onto her face.

"So did I," Cato replies, pulling her closer to him lightly by the waist. "Hey, Clove?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

This caught Clove by complete, general surprise. Cato LOVES her... and the thing is, Clove didn't think it was too soon anymore. She felt the same.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Oh my GOD!" Katniss shrieked, her jaw dropping open in shock.

The pair pulled away from their kiss, guilt washing over them like a giant wave, realising what they had just done.

"It was a mistake!" she reassures, her eyes welling up with tears.

"A spur of a moment!" he adds on, his voice barely audible. "Please, don't tell-"

"I can't just sit here, knowing you cheated on her, and not do anything about it!" Katniss exploded, fury displayed all over her face.

"Please," he whisperes, tears cascading down his face. "Don't. I'm begging you."

Katniss glared at Glimmer, hatred burning in her eyes. She then glanced back at him, and her expression changed from one of anger to one of disappointment.

"Alright..." Katniss replies.

"I won't tell her, Marvel."

* * *

**Oh.**

**My.**

**God.**

**IM SO EVIL, WHY DID I DO THAT?! Because I love plot twists, that's what. :D**

**AGAIN THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I'm sorry! D:**

**Bad Marvel! Bad! Though, I'm sure he didn't mean for it to happen, and neither did Glimmer to be fair. But, you know. It did happen, and you'll find out why!**

**Did anyone like how I included the Hunger Games, but used the actors names? Hehe ;)**

**Clove and Cato, two little lovebirds! But don't think you've seen the last of the couple - Cato is almost at the top of Clove's protective walls! The only thing left? Asking her to be his girlfriend. Of course, I want your opinion.**

**A) Should Cato ask her normally.**

**B) Sing her a song (If B, song suggestions!)**

**C) Other (Let me know any other ideas)**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up tomorrow, I'll try and fit it in!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

**~Random (:**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! (:**

**131 reviews?! Yeah, when I saw that number, I screamed. Then my parents looked at me like I was crazy (well, I am) and they asked me why I shrieked as though I was being attacked. I told them "I'll never tell!" and now they have a psycho daughter. ;)**

**18 reviews in the last chapter... the most I've EVER gotten for a single chapter. You guys... ugh, I cannot thank you enough!**

**Guest - Don't be sorry for the long review, I love them, especially seeing all of the feedback and thoughts you have about the story. I'm glad you find that the whole 'Katniss-slap' thing was better, and how you like how I describe the characters. Aw, your Clato idea was so cute! You're so sweet, thanks! Ah, well, I was originally going to make Cato kiss somebody, but I thought: 'He's too close now, I can't do something to make him fall back to the ground!' Plus, the whole triangle will be cleared up, don't worry about that. Thanks for the review!**

**Emma - Oh dear, get better soon! I'm pleased the story made you happy. Ah, the Clato love... it's adorable, absolutely! Don't panic, Marvel ain't all bad, you'll see exactly what happened in this chapter!**

**Now, about Cato asking Clove to be his girlfriend. A few of you wanted him to just ask normally, whilst the rest of you want him to do something else. Now, personally, I think him asking her through a song or something would be better. This would obviously show Clove he cares a lot, so much to make a big gesture.**

**All of your suggestions were so adorable, so great... I had tied it down to two of them, because they were both amazing. So, as I couldn't choose, I combined the two! Hehe, you'll see! ;)**

**A MASSIVE shout out to: Marox and Philippa, for coming up with great ideas that I decided to use! (:**

**Enjoy! I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Clove sighed, stowing away her remaining text books inside her locker, the halls bustling with eager teens to leave school for the day. As she placed the last of her equipment inside, a single slip of paper fluttered to the ground. Frowning, Clove slammed her locker shut and bent down, swiping up the folded paper.

_Clover,_

_Do you remember where we first met? I hope so, because this is the start of the game I have planned for you. Visit the place where we first met, and there will be your second clue, leading you to a different place, and so forth. I will meet you at the end of the game. _

_-Cato_

Clove rolled her eyes. He wanted her to go on a goose chase, the reason being unknown. But even so, Clove was up for the challenge. First things first; where did she first meet Cato? It was... high school.

Clove's head snapped up.

But where?

Her mind buzzed with millions of possible ideas. Chemistry? No. History? No, that's where she met Johanna... her eyes lit up.

It was at Katniss' locker! Clove was talking to Katniss when Peeta came over (Katniss' history partner at the time) and so did his friend, Cato!

Clove grinned, stowing the note in her pocket as she began her journey down the hall.

* * *

"Why?" was Katniss' first initial question, glancing between a guilty, sad Glimmer and an equally guilty, crying Marvel.

"It meant nothing," Glimmer reassured. "Marvel is like a brother to me, plus he loves Johanna so much."

"Then why did you kiss?" Katniss repeated icily.

"I'll tell you exactly what happened," Marvel muttered, sniffling.

"Do tell," Katniss says, leaning back against the doorframe.

"Well..."

* * *

Clove grinned upon seeing the slip of paper, clinging onto Katniss' locker by a thin strip of cellotape. Eagerly, Clove ripped the paper from the door and began to read.

_Clover,_

_Excellent! You remembered where we first met! Now, here's your second clue. We've spent so many summers here... including recently. If that isn't enough to help you, then think about this: what's your favorite thing to do? Until the next clue._

_-Cato_

Where 'we' have spent so many summers? 'We' referring to Clove and her friends? And recently...

...they have been to Thresh's beach house!

Clove groaned, slamming her head onto Katniss' locker.

"Why so down?" a voice came from behind her. Clove lifted her head to see a familiar flash of red hair, and a great smile.

"Hey Jackie," Clove replied.

"Thresh told me to give you this," Jackie pipes up, and Clove feels something being pressed into her hand. "Joseph left the beach house earlier today and fount this adressed to you, so he gave it to Thresh to give to me to give to you."

Wow, that was a mouthful.

"Thanks!" Clove chirps gratefully, opening up the paper.

Clue number two was easier to find than expected.

* * *

_"Why so down?" Glimmer asked curiously, tilting her head to one side to see a nervous, lost Marvel._

_"I want to do something special for Johanna," he began with a sigh, and Glimmer took a seat next to him. "Buut I don't know what!"_

_"Well, Johanna obviously won't want some big gesture, you know how she is," Glimmer starts, and Marvel nods. "I think she'll be happy with anything."_

_"I was thiniking of getting her a necklace," Marvel says timidly. "A nice one, obviously."_

_"Johanna does like her necklaces," Glimmer says with a smile. "That sounds great, she'll like that, Marvel."_

_"This one," he continued, pulling a silver chain from his pocket to reveal a beautiful, glimmering necklace._

_Glimmer stared at it in awe as he stowed it away safely. "That's beautiful, Marvel! She'll love it!"_

_"Thanks, Glim," Marvel says with a grin, and she returns it. Marvel fount his eyes drifting from hers down to her lips for some odd reason. What was he doing? Glimmer was like a sister to him... what was he doing?!_

_Glimmer's eyes also flickered down to his lips, then back into his. Marvel fount himself leaning in slowly and captured Glimmer's lips, closing the space between them. It was a one off, a spur of the moment, a random impulse... his mind was screaming to pull away, and so was Glimmer's. But they didn't._

_"Oh my God!" somebody shrieks, and the pair parted immediately to see an appalled Katniss._

* * *

Clove smiled happily as she read the third and final clue.

_Clover,_

_Great work, beautiful! This is the final clue! Meet me in the park for your prize!_

_-Cato_

Even in a letter he compliments her, and it makes her blush.

The park... so manny good memories throughout her friends from there. It's where they always met up before they went somewhere, or just to hang out. The park is practically their territory.

"Off to the park I go," Clove murmured to herself, exiting out of the school doors.

* * *

"Oh," Katniss' tone was gentle, more soft. "So you wanted to do something special for Johanna."

"And we got caught up in the moment," Marvel murmurs, burying his tear stained face into his hands.

"I understand," Katniss whispers. "But you need to tell Johanna. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Yeah," Marvel says unsurely, his voice cracking.

He was going to tell the girl he loved, he kissed another girl, whilst talking about a surprise.

Oh, man.

This day could not get any worse.

* * *

Clove finally arrived at the park, excitement radiating off of her as she smiled, climbing out of her car.

"Clover," a voice greeted, and she recognised it immediately. "I got you something." he whispers, producing something from his pocket. In his palm lay a silver charm bracelet, with a variety of multiple charms, from a music note to a football. Everything Clove adored was on there.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Clove giggled, allowing Cato to slide the bracelet onto her wrist. "Thank you!"

"That's not all," Cato continued, and Clove glanced up as he pulled out another piece of folded paper from his pocket.

"Another clue?" Clove couldn't help but groan.

Cato laughed. "Nope," he replies, unfolding it.

Clove's eyes widened.

There, on the paper, were 6 scribbled words.

_Will you go out with me?_

* * *

**I'll leave it there... mwahahahaha!**

**Marox suggested that Clove should go on a little hunt, and Philippa suggested the note at the end, though instead of 'I Love You' like in Taylor Swift's video You Belong With Me, I decided to swap it round a little.**

**I wanted to clear up the whole Marvel/Glimmer/Johanna thing, plus get Clove and Cato to the point of where they start the relationship.**

**So: Will Clove say yes? Will Johanna find out? If she does, what will she say?! Oh, and I might, in the next chapter:**

**Include MARVEL singing a song for JOHANNA after he delivers the news. Obviously, she won't take it well, and he'll make it up to her. So Marvel (hopefully) will sing a song! What song should he sing AND does anyone know if your still allowed to put lyrics in your story chapters? Just curious... XD**

**I do hope you liked this chapter! My AU (the other Clato one im writing) hasn't been up yet, and I apologise. It's been pushed back, and it looks as though even further to be pushed as well. School is starting again tomorrow, which means I'll have more homework and stuff and less time to write. But don't worry, I'll fit in as much time as I can!**

**The next chapter SHOULD be up tomorrow, I'll try my best! If not then, Wednesday.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey there! (:**

**I know, I didn't update. I did say I'd be busy with school and homework and such, so you can see why.**

**Philippa - It was your birthday? Aha, same date as my sisters. Anyway, no problem for using your idea, it was great! I hope you had a great birthday :D**

**Emma - No problem! I'm glad you liked it ;) Oh, and thanks for clearing up the lyrics thing, I really appreciated it, it helped a lot. Thank you.**

** iLOVEwrestling360 - Thanks for your review on both this AND my other story! I didn't know you liked HOA as well, that's great! I love it. I'll try and update that story soon, I'm adjusting the next chapter for it.**

**So many Taylor Swift song suggestions! I love her music so much, and was going to use one of her songs for Johanna to sing (Should've Said No), and then... I remembered another song. That I thought fit PERFECTLY, and could be sung from Marvel.**

**Enjoy! I don't own The Hunger Games or the song 'Still The One' by One Direction. :P**

* * *

"Yes!" Clove exclaims happily, a million pound smile upon her face. Cato immediately brightens, and puts the paper back into his pocket, before scooping Clove into his arms and spinning her around.

"You said yes!" he repeats happily, and she laughs.

"Of course I said yes!" she says, grinning.

"You're officially my girlfriend," Cato realizes, causing his grin to grow.

"Yup," Clove giggles, popping the P.

A loud crash filled the air, followed by multiple curse words, before the pair saw Finnick bolt into the park.

"Odair, get BACK here!" Annie's shriek was heard.

"What did you do now, Finnick?" Clove interrogates, raising an eyebrow. Before he could answer, a fuming Annie emerged from the entrance of the park.

"Help," was all Finnick had said, before running off, Annie on his heels.

"What a pair," Clove laughed, glancing in the direction the two had retreated in.

"Well," Cato began, taking her hand into his. "Shall we get going, beautiful?"

Clove flushed, but still replied. "We shall."

They left the park, both of them feeling like the happiest people on Earth.

* * *

"So you told her?" Katniss questions, and Marvel slammed his locker shut, revealing the single, stray tear falling down her face.

"Yup," he replies hoarsely, the tone of his voice making Katniss' heart ache. Seeing a usually happy, cheerful Marvel cry was like a kick in the face - it hurt. "She didn't take it well. She didn't take it well at all." he swallowed the growing, stubborn lump in his throat. "I just want her back, I was so stupid."

"Hey it wasn't all your fault," Katniss soothes, wincing as Marvel thwacked his head against the row of lockers. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," came his reply, and he lifted his head. "More than anything."

Katniss sighed, and her desperate eyes scanned the hall for some kind of idea. Then she saw it.

_School talent show auditions today at lunch!_

She grinned. "Hey Marvel... can you sing?"

Marvel sniffled. "I can sing a little, why?" He glanced at Katniss, and noticed her smirk. "Oh, no. What are you planning?"

"You'll see," she replied with a grin.

Marveel didn't know whether this would be good...

...or total disaster.

* * *

"So why am I at this dumb talent show again?" Johanna questions stubbornly, glancing wistfully behind her at the door.

Clove laughed. "Because Madge and Annie wanted to go, which led to all of us going!"

Johanna stiffened. "All?"

"Marvel isn't here," Peeta reassuures, suddenly making an apperance on Johanna's right.

"Why aren't you sucking Katniss' face off right now?" Johanna asks bluntly, and Clove bites the inside of her cheek to hold in the laughter.

Peeta flushed a delicate shade of pink, and the trio took their seats at the front of the stage.

After around five acts, Johanna let out a low growl of frustration. "Wake me up when this is over."

"Next up, Marvel Stone!"

Johanna groaned again.

"Great."

"Don't worry," Peeta began, sharing a grin with Clove, making Johanna even more suspicious. "I'm sure you'll like this."

* * *

"Hey," Gale began, as the last girl was finishing up her dance act. "You'll do fine."

"But will this work?" Marvel was beginning to doubt Katniss' 'fool proof' plan.

Glimmer appeared next to Gale backstage. "Don't worry, she'll forgive you. I just hope she'll forgive me."

"Next up, Marvel Stone!" The music teacher, Miss Effie Trinket, announced through the microphone.

Katniss, Glimmer and Gale sent Marvel encouraging smiles.

"Break a leg," Katniss murmurs, and Marvel nods, grabbing his guitar before heading out onto the stage, being greeted by applause. Once it died down, he began to sing, noticing Johanna in the front row.

* * *

_Hello, hello, I know it's been a while but baby._

_I got something that I really want to let you know, yeah._

_Something that I want to let you know, oh, oh, oh._

* * *

Clove grinned as she noticed Johanna's surprised expression, and a few whoops were heard from around the crowd.

* * *

_You say, you say to everybody that you hate me._

_Couldn't blame you because I left you all alone, yeah,_

_I know that I left you all alone._

* * *

Katniss smirked. Her plan seemed to be working.

* * *

_And yeah, now I'm back at your door,_

_You looking at me unsure._

_I should've seen it before,_

_You're all I think about, baby!_

* * *

A few people were now on their feet, whilst everybody was clapping to the rhythm.

* * *

_I was so stupid for letting you go,_

_But I know you're still the one._

_You might have moved on,_

_But girl, you should know._

_That I know you're still the one._

_I know it's saying too much,_

_But I will never give up._

_I was so stupid for letting you go,_

_But I know you're still the one._

_I know you're still the one._

* * *

Johanna felt touched at the fact he would sing a song to her to make up for it. She knew he didn't mean to kiss Glimmer...

* * *

_Hello, hello, I'm really hoping you'll forgive me,_

_I keep talking, begging, tell me what I want to hear, yeah._

_Girl, just tell me what I want to hear._

Marvel never broke the eye contact with Johanna as he sang.

_I tried, I tried to start again and find somebody,_

_But I remember all the time and all the words we said, yeah._

_I can't get it out of my head, yeah._

* * *

Now the majority of the crowd were on their feet and cheering, one of the people who were still seated was Johanna. Oh, how stubborn she was.

* * *

_Yeah, now I'm back at your door,_

_You looking at me unsure._

_I should've seen it before,_

_You're all I think about, baby!_

* * *

Marvel began to grin as he noticed Johanna smile. Katniss' plan was actually working!

* * *

_I was so stupid for letting you go,_

_But I know you're still the one._

_You might have moved on,_

_But girl, you should know._

_That I know you're still the one._

_I know it's saying too much,_

_But I will never give up._

_I was so stupid for letting you go,_

_But I know you're still the one._

_I know you're still the one._

* * *

Was this enough to make Johanna forgive him? He hurt her, more than he thought. Was a song enough?

* * *

_Hey you, you're still the one._

_Hey you, you're still the one._

_Hey you, you're still the one._

_Hey you, you're still the one._

* * *

Johanna grinned. She truly loved Marvel, and she wanted him to know that. She stood up, and began to clap with the rest of the audience, pleasing Marvel immensely.

* * *

_I know it's saying too much,_

_But I will never give up._

_I was so stupid for letting you go,_

_But I know you're still the one._

_I know you're still the one._

* * *

Marvel finished, and the hall filled with multiple cheers and numerous clapping. They must have thoroughly enjoyed that.

"Marvel Stone everybody!" Miss Trinket announces, and even that gets some more applause.

Before he left the stage, Marvel smirked and announced something into the microphone, causing Johanna to flush pink (something she very rarely did) and everybody else to scream.

"That song was dedicated to Johanna Mason, whom I love very much!"

* * *

"Aww, you guys are together again!" Annie coos, commenting on the reunited couple whom were currently in a loving embrace.

"It's not over yet," Madge adds, wiggling her eyebrows at Clove, who just stood there, confusion etched across her face.

"We have one last act," Miss Trinket says into the microphone. "Please give a warm welcome for Cato Weston!"

Clove's jaw dropped, Peeta grinned, Madge and Annie began to squeal and Johanna and Marvel laughed at the sight of them.

Then, Cato himself came out onto the stage, grinning.

"This song is dedicated to Clove Everett, my beautiful girlfriend!"

Clove gawped as he began the song.

* * *

**And I'll leave it there... hehe, I'm so evil! This one was mainly based on Jarvel, and of course, the Clato at the start. Oh, and the random Fannie. I had to add that. ;)**

**I didn't chose that song choice for Marvel just because it was by One Direction. I was listening to it, and thought the lyrics fit perfectly, so that's basically the reason. Not because of the artist, the lyrics.**

**I need suggestions for another song for Cato to sing! Please leave a review with a song choice in it for Cato to sing. (:**

**The next chapter will be the LAST! NOOOOOOO! It'll probably be half the chapter with the singing and Clato, then an epilogue. Sound good? I hope so.**

**I don't think I'll have time to update tomorrow (I'll try!) because I'm having a party at a friend's house, and I'm staying the night as well. So I'll be away from my iPad, computer, etc... basically away from anything I can update with. I'll try my best because I don't leave until the evening, but still.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	14. Chapter 13 & Epilogue

**Hey there!**

**I know, I haven't updated in a while! School has kept me busy, plus there's been snow where I am. SNOW! WOO! I love the snow. In fact, I had more time to update today because school was closed due to the snow. ;)**

**About the 1D song in the last chapter... I'm sorry if some of you didn't like it, but I chose it for two reasons. 1) It fit the situation perfectly. 2) I'm a diehard Directioner. Nuff said.**

**iLOVEwrestling360 - Ooh. A sequel? Hmm... I don't know about that. It's unlikely. But don't fret, I'll be doing more HG stories, so I don't think a sequel is necissary. As soon as this is done, I'm focusing on my next HG story, another High school AU, obviously. Thanks for your review :D**

**Emma - Were you actually crying? Aha, I'm awkward, sorry. I actually love both songs you suggested, they're great songs! I'm also glad the lyrics didn't look confusing with the actual story, which is why I put the line break just to be safe. Everybody has been getting the Jarvel disease now from me... hehe. Thank you for your review!**

**Okay, well... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! *Sobs* I've had so much fun writing this story, and getting such positive and kind feedback has just made it even better. You guys... all of you are amazing. Seriously, I cannot thank you enough.**

**OH! Just to point out - you know how I filled you in on some of Clove's memorable photos in CHAPTER 5 (if you don't, go back and have a look in case you get confused) well, I'll include them too... with a slight alteration. ;)**

**Enjoy this last chapter! **

**I don't own The Hunger Games or the song 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz (sorry if the lyrics are wrong, nobody's perfect after all). Here it is, the finale!**

* * *

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it._

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted,_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back._

* * *

The beautiful melody drifted throughout the hall, accompanied by the graceful strumming of the guitar. Clove's jaw dropped; she had heard this song so much, it was one of her all time favourites. It was so meaningful tot her. And now, Cato was singing it to her?!

* * *

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest,_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more._

_It cannot wait, I'm yours._

* * *

Cato's voice was stunning, and it made Clove smile, knowing that Cato was up there singing a song dedicated to her. She felt... honoured. Clove was positive her cheeks were hurting from how big her joyful smile was.

* * *

_Well open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love._

* * *

It was right, though, the lyrics... if Clove actually took down her forcefield, her protective barrier, her walls... she'd find love with somebody. But that somebody didn't need for the walls to be knocked down; that person was climbing them, making their way into her heart. That person was Cato.

* * *

_Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me,_

_I like peaceful melody._

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved._

* * *

The majority of the audience were now on their feet, encouraging Cato even more. He scanned the crowd for the familiar pair of green orbs he loved so much, and once his eyes caught sight of them, he grinned.

* * *

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more,_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short,_

_This is our fate, I'm_ _yours._

* * *

Madge was giggling like mad, nudging Clove with her elbow. Annie just stood there in awe, amazed. Both Cato AND Marvel sung a song for their girlfriends? How sweet are they? Of course, Finnick isn't a singer, Gale didn't like getting up in front of crowds, Peeta was... Peeta, and Thresh just doesn't do that type of stuff.

* * *

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror,_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer._

_But my breath fogged up the glass,_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason,_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue._

* * *

Now all of the crowd was on their feet, cheering and clapping along in tune with Cato's extroidinary sing. This was by far, the sweetest and best thing Cato had done for her.

* * *

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more,_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours._

_(I won't hesitate)_

_Open up your mind and see like me,_

_(No more, no more)_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours,_

_(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't._

_(There's no need to complicate)_

_There's no need to complicate,_

_(Our time is short)_

_'Cause our time is short._

_(This is our fate)_

_This is, this is, this is our fate,_

_I'm yours._

* * *

Cato finished and stopped strumming his guitar, letting the sound of the audience take over. Clove couldn't help herself; she made her way up onto the stage and faced Cato, whom swung his guitar onto his back.

"Did you like it?" he asks her, focusing on Clove's extravagent beauty.

"No," Clove whispers. "I loved it."

Cato didn't care that the crowd had been stunned into silence, and he didn't care if they now thought of him as a softie. "I love you."

Now, if this was three weeks ago, Clove's eyes would've popped out of her head and she'd start remembering all those bad things. But now it was different, she had so many great memories to replace with the old.

Clove smiled. "I love you too."

Cato grins and takes her wrist in his hand, pulling her closer. With barely any hesitation, Cato closed the gap and connected their lips, the audience erupting in screams and whistles. To these two, though, it was as though they were the only two there.

Clove felt everything cliché again; the butterflies came rushing back, the tingles ran down her spine, the fireworks exploded viciously in her mind...

Only somebody she loved could have such an effect on her.

Only Cato Weston was capable of that.

* * *

_~Epilogue_

Now I bet you're wondering - whatever became of the group after six months?

Glimmer was no longer alone, as she had met somebody. Coincidentally, it was with Evan, her chemistry partner. The pair just clicked once they got to talking, and no more horrid gossip of her was circling the campus. In fact, everybody had forgotten the mean, heartless Glimmer had ever walked the Earth.

Madge and Gale were going great, as it had turned out he never actually cheated. Madge felt terrible for doubting him, obviously, but she didn't know what to believe at the time. Now they've officially been going out for a year, and Gale surprised Madge will a variety of things, from a dozen bouquet of roses, a date and jewellery. Gale is a hopeless romantic... that boy.

Annie and Finnick are as happy and as insane as ever. Now they've been dating for a year and three months (Finnick keeps count, how sweet) and the pair couldn't be better. They bring out the best and the worst in each other.

Jackie and Thresh have now been a couple for nine months, and they were incredibly sweet. Thresh treated Jackie like a princess, which is more than she could ever ask for. Of course, with all of the couples, there was occasional fights, but not anything big. They loved each other too deeply for them to split over a pesky little row.

Johanna and Marvel - despite being all loved up, they still have that joking atmosphere around them, like they did before they were going out. You wouldn't be able to tell if they were dating unless somebody told you, because honestly, dating or not, the pair still have a frenemy thing going on. And they wouldn't change it for the world.

Katniss and Peeta? Like the rest of them, they were happy as can be. Prim even approved of them (Katniss protested at that, she didn't need her sisters blessing) but she did threaten that if he hurt Katniss, he'd kill him in his sleep. Now, you think you wouldn't be afraid of a twelve year old... Prim was VERY intimidating when she was deadly serious. But Peeta didn't need to be warned about the consequences if he hurt Katniss. Because he wouldn't.

Cato and Clove... oh, those two. They were probably the most adorable thing on the planet, according to Annie that is, and have been going strong for the six months that have gone by. To both of them, the six months is known as the best of their lives. Cato was incredibly sweet, and Clove was just... Cato couldn't describe Clove. He'd write a book of how amazing she is, how happy he makes her, but the book would never have a final chapter.

Occasionally Clove remembered how Stephen had hurt her, and compared him to Cato. Which is bizarre, as they were polar opposites. Cato would never hurt Clove, she meant too much to him. A few nights Clove would find herself staring at the picture of Stephen giving her a piggyback, bringing back memories that what used to be fun...

"Stop living in the past and concentrate on the future!" Katniss had said, and finally, Clove agreed. Shehad taken all the pictures that were in her possession and got rid of them. He was just a memory now, a thought, a picture to burn.

Now, along with the three photos of her friends, Clove had finally replaced the one with Stephen in with something ten times better.

The picture where Clove was smiling at the camera, grinning foolishly, whilst Cato kissed her cheek. This photo meant way more to her as it was more desirable, more worthy to be remembered.

"Clove!" she heard Cato holler, and Clove put down the picture frame on her dresser. "Are you ready for our date, beautiful?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Clove shouts back, smiling at the group photo of all of them one last time, before leaving her room and descending down the stairs.

She had great friends, and an even better boyfriend.

She wouldn't change a thing.

Clove slipped her hand into Cato's extended one. "Let's go, gorgeous," he whispered huskily, and Clove smiled adoringly at him, the couple making their way out of the door.

Cato grinned victoriously as they walked down the street. He had finally captured Clove's heart, and he wasn't intending for it to break any time soon.

Clove thought about something that made her smile, and she glanced at Cato.

Cato had made his way into Clove's heart...

...Cato Weston had officially and successfully climbed the walls.

* * *

**DONE! I know, not the best ending, but you get the idea.**

**I just HAD to include the pictures again, I mean come on! Did you really think she'd leave her jerk of an ex's photo in her room, when she's fallen in love again? I didn't think so.**

**So you got information on all the couples - and yes, Glimmer isn't lonely! Party time!**

**I hope you enjoyed the 'Epilogue' it wasn't the best, but it was set after six months...**

**THAT'S IT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! That was the last ever chapter of Climbing The Walls! I've had so much fun writing this, and even more fun reading/replying to all of your reviews.**

**A big shout out to EVERYBODY who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! You have NO idea how happy that makes me! 41 favourites and 56 follows - AMAZING!**

**I am NOT walking off of the face of the Earth! Expect my next AU story (hopefully) to be up tomorrow, keep your eyes peeled for an update from me! I think you'll like this next one ;)**

**So with that, fellow people of Fanfiction, this story has come to an end!**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave one last final review!**

**Until you see me update again...**

**~Random (:**


End file.
